Twisted and Ambiguous
by Lili-Mai
Summary: He is cruel, cold and manipulative. She is just, kind and already dating another man. Despite their different nature, they will fall in love. (Yup, I suck at summary!) Jill/Wesker. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my sappy love story pairing Jill and Wesker. This is ONLY a love story, no action what so ever, so if you don't enjoy this type of story, this is probably not for you. It happens before, during and after Resident Evil 1, though, the storyline was changed completely. Jill might seem out of character sometimes. English is not my main language so, I'm sorry in advance for my lack of skills at writing properly, though, thanks a lot to my boyfriend that took his time to correct my mistakes!_

_Update Fall 2012 : I recently re-read this story and, yeah... let's say I'm not exactly proud of it... It got its good moments and I think it improves with every chapter, but mostly, it's rather poorly written. I have decided to keep it up because I did work fairly hard on it over 6 years ago afterall and some people seemed to enjoy it. But "bear with me" if you're not too impressed with it. Neither am I! XD_

* * *

"Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about 10 people. Victims were apparently eaten. The Bravo Team was sent in to investigate, but we lost contact. Bravo Team's helicopter was a derelict. Save for the remaining body of Kevin… We continued our search for the other members… and it turned into… a nightmare…"

With reserve but courage, the five members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team slowly moved around the dark woods searching for their Bravo teammates. As Jill was carefully searching for any clues, she suddenly heard a gunshot. She quickly turned to the source of the sound and froze, horrified at the scene in front of her. Joseph, who was now lying on the ground, was getting eaten by several vicious dogs who left the poor guy no chance at surviving… She finally woke up, and started shooting the dogs to help her teammate. Eventually, her pistol ran out of bullets, but she kept on pulling the trigger as she stared at the horrifying spectacle before her. One of the dogs finally turned his attention on Jill. She staggered back slowly and fell on her bottom, a terrified look on her face. Chris, who noticed the scene from a distance, moved as quickly as his legs would let him and grabbed Jill's arm just in time to save her from the dog's attack.

"Come on!", he yelled pulling Jill with him.

They both ran as quick as they could manage as the other dogs finally left their meal to chase them. Panicked, Chris barely noticed a sound coming from the sky. He finally looked up just to see the helicopter flying above them.

"Hey! Brad! Where the hell is he going?", Chris shouted, furiously.

The dogs started to catch up to both of them. Chris turned to protect himself from the impact of one of the dogs jumping at him. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot, bringing down the creature. Chris quickly turned, just to notice that the bullet came from his Captain's gun.

"Chris, this way!"

The four remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, chased by the demented creatures, ran for their lives. No matter how many bullets Wesker, Chris and Barry shot at these creatures, not a single one of them was taken down. It was as if they could not feel the pain.

"Damn it!", shouted Barry.

Looking up for a way to save themselves, Chris finally noticed a mansion up ahead.

"Make for that mansion!"

They have escaped into the mansion, where they thought it was safe. Yet…

* * *

"Is everyone alright?", quickly asked Jill

"Barry! Where's Barry?", asked Chris, almost panicked.

Jill looked at Chris, not knowing what to tell him.

"He's… " answered Wesker, showing no sign of compassion.

"No…", let out Jill, sadly.

The mansion's strange outward appearance only foreshadowed what they would witness inside. Although the room they were in was huge, it was almost empty. The few pieces of furniture that were left looked forsaken. A weird atmosphere surrounded the room.

All of sudden, the choked sound of a gunshot was heard behind one of the doors.

"What was that?", promptly asked Jill.

"I'll go and check it out!", answered Chris.

"Alright, Jill and I will stay and secure this area", said Wesker with his usual cold tone.

Chris nodded and started walking in the direction of the gunshot.

"Chris!", Jill exclaimed at the last second. "Take care…"

Chris nodded a second time and left the room they were in.

"Where are we…?", asked Jill, almost thinking out loud.

It was the last words that she could pronounce before she felt a tremendous pain on the back of her head. Everything just suddenly blacked out and she fell back, unconscious, in "someone's" arms…

* * *

Jill started to feel dizzy as she slowly and painfully awakened from her forced sleep. She took a moment to realize that she was travelling, uncomfortably, on someone's shoulder. A moan was the only thing she could "produce" for the moment.

"Finally, you're awake… I won't have to hold you on my shoulder anymore…"

Jill hardly recognized Wesker's voice; her senses were desperately trying to retrieve their full functionality. He finally put her down and let her have a few seconds to regain her balance. She took a moment to notice he was pointing a gun at her. She stammered with pain.

"Wesker, but… what are you doing? Why are you pointing that weapon at me? Wait, you… You hit me!"

"Well Jill, you sure would make a great investigator…", he said sarcastically.

Not giving her the chance to "strike back", a man, if it could still be called this way, entered the room they were both in. Jill exclaimed instantly as she looked at the man coming quickly at her :

"What the…? What are you doing?"

Frantically searching for her weapon, Jill quickly noticed than Wesker took it away from her. Panicked by the strange behavior of this man and from not having any way of defending herself, Jill shouted :

"Don't move! Stop!"

She noticed promptly than she was yelling in vain ; the man continued his delirious chase ignoring Jill's request completely. The man, which was better defined now as a creature, obviously did not have his sanity intact. Like the vicious dogs they met earlier, this man seemed consumed by death; his irises were absent, his skin curiously whitened, and some of his flesh was hanging off his arms and his face and his clothes were covered with blood, which probably was not all his, judging by the outburst he took at chasing Jill. The moment he was going to make Jill his next meal, he suddenly fell on the floor, a gunshot violently hitting his forehead. Jill looked at this insane man's dead body with stupor. Wesker quickly turned his gun on back Jill.

"What on earth happened to this man?! Or, actually, anything related to this place!", she shouted in shock.

"Well, you see Jill, you've just been witnessing the amazing progress of science in biotechnology, well, if I can put it this way…"

"What?!", she asked in shock.

"This man is one of the numerous victims, like anyone in this mansion, of the T-Virus, a revolutionary biotechnology."

Letting out a certain cynical chuckle, Jill continued to question Wesker.

"How is this some revolution? This man was walking dead… I don't understand all your gibberish… This is insane Wesker…"

"On most men this virus doesn't really have any utility, but on certain animals… You'd be surprised how they become powerful weapons. No need for bombs and missiles anymore, drop the virus on the enemy territory and they will be exterminated in no time!"

She stared at him in shock, not quite sure she heard him properly.

"How the hell do you happen to know all of this?", she finally asked.

"Because I worked to develop it!", he answered with an evil smile of satisfaction.

"What?!", she shouted, the hurting news contracted all her body with extreme anger.

"In this very establishment, Umbrella employees developed this virus, under my orders. This mansion is simply a cover. I gotta admit that things turned rather _sour_ but, it should still go according to my plans."

For a moment, nothing came out of her mouth. The shock was too difficultly assimilated. "What about the S.T.A.R.S.? If you are a researcher, then how come you became our captain?"

"Well, my talents as a researcher had hit their limits, so I decided to change my career's direction until a certain opportunity would come to me", he added, accentuating his evil smile. "Umbrella placed several of their employees within the police department to cover themselves if any "trouble" were to arise. These employees would stop anyone from trying to investigate too deeply. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible anymore to cover this incident, so Umbrella ordered me to investigate on what happened and use the S.T.A.R.S. to collect data on the fighting skills of our test subjects. After all, could there be a better test of their abilities than the skilled and trained members of S.T.A.R.S.", he added, proud of himself.

"What?!", she shouted, her anger starting to boil.

"I know, the truth is hurting, isn't it?", he answered, chuckling maliciously.

"You are absolutely lucky to have that weapon pointed at me at the moment, cause I promise you that if you didn't have it, I don't know what would stop me from killing you!", she shouted, a torrent of emotions crossing her entire body, though betrayal was the one hurting the most.

Apparently, her comment had no effect on him as he stayed calm, looking coldly at her.

"Well, dear heart, unfortunately for you, I have the gun, so move quicker, you are slowing us down", he added, keeping the gun straight.

It was totally useless to move quicker because, the second Wesker finished his little speech, another one of these "men" joined them. This time, Wesker could not react as quick as the first time cause the man instantly jumped on Jill who fell on the ground, fighting for her own life. Jill was desperately trying to keep the man from savagely devouring her, but she knew too well she could not last forever. Wesker moved as quick as his reflexes let him and violently kicked the creature off of Jill before shooting it directly in the head. He looked at Jill, who lost consciousness from the shock. That left Wesker the painful task of carrying her on his shoulder, again…


	2. Chapter 2

Six months ago

Jill, seated at the desk of her Captain, was patiently transcribing the instructions given by him. "Yet, another time…", she thought to herself. To lighten his workload after every mission, Wesker picked one of the members of the team to help him with the paperwork. The choice of this person was supposed to be left random, but, for some reason, the Captain was picking Jill the majority of the time. A choice that caused her great despair. "His personal secretary", she thought every time. 

Her cold tone was designed to send him the "hint" that she did not especially appreciate his choice. He felt the day he would have to explain himself quickly approaching, to his own despair. It is when she sighed for the fifth time of the night than he felt obligated to ask her to unearth the story behind all her vigorous exhaling.

"Is something wrong Jill?", he asked her, calm, as usual.

"No, nothing…"

But her tone was not convincing, and she knew it. "Why shouldn't I let him know ?", she thought to herself. After all, she had nothing to lose, it was to him to feel bad and not the other way around.

"Actually, I lied… something is wrong.", she started off calmly. "Why do you always pick me to write these reports with you? We are supposed to equally share that duty with you, but the majority of the time, you pick me! It is nothing against you but, it's starting to really irritate me…"

Even though telling him asked her a lot of courage, she did not have enough to face him. Leaning on the desk right next to her, he stared at her thoughtfully. She could not directly see his face, but she knew he still "wore" his usual calm expression.

"Well, I simply feel you are the most skilled to do the job. I guess you should take it as a compliment."

"Skilled cause I'm a woman?", she asked while standing up, this time making sure she was facing him. Even though his shades covered his eyes, she could see his surprise. 

"Jill, I… no, this has nothing…", he answered feeling uneasy with the situation.

"No, I get it!", she replied, cutting him off, much to her own surprise. "I'm a woman so I have to be the secretary! Otherwise, what other reason would you have to pick me? This certainly doesn't require any "special" skills and this is absolutely unfair to me that I'm always the one picked! I get what it is all about…", she added, exasperated and surprised at her own words. She wondered if she believed what she had just said herself, but the frustrations she had accumulated over the months had let her temper take control of her.

"Jill, I swear, this has nothing to do with this!"

"Then, what else?"

Taking a long sigh, he slowly removed his sunglasses, looking at her thoughtfully. She did not understand what was happening, it was not like him. She had never seen his eyes before, it was like he needed to keep his shades on all the time to put a certain distance between him and any of his coworkers. She stared back at him, enjoying the first visual contact she ever had with him and patiently waiting to discover the reason of all of this. Before she could even realize it, he slid his fingers in her hair, pulling her head close to his and softly putting his lips on hers. For a moment, her lips answered to his, but quickly recovering from the surprise of the situation, she pushed him away, shocked and angry at the same time. Then, as if it was simply a reflex, she raised her hand and slapped his face as hard as she could, the noise of her hand meeting his cheek in a flashing speed echoing in the entire room. She panted, furious and guilty in same time. For Christ Sake, what had just happened? 

Then, it all came to her at once, he wanted her… That's why he always picked her, he wanted to keep her close, to share as much time as he could with her… All these times she caught him staring at her, that's what it was. He looked so serious, cold, emotionless, she just thought he was giving her the "look", the "Better do your job properly Valentine!". She had to admit to herself, he was a very attractive man and this sudden news was lightly flattering her ego. 

She suddenly did the inexplicable, as if she had been waiting for this moment for several months, she slid her hand on the back of his head, tightly hugged his body and kissed him eagerly. He immediately responded to it, their warm tongues roughly caressing one another, passion both burning their entire bodies. It lasted a few seconds, a few minutes, hours, Jill could not tell, it was as if time stopped, as if she was possessed… It is when she felt his hand reach for her bottom than she suddenly "woke up". What was she doing? Had she lost her mind completely? And what about Chris? How could she betray Chris like that…? She immediately pushed him off, sending him off at least a few feet from her. They were both breathing heavily, Jill completely panicked as he was _putting back_ on his emotionless serious look. 

"No, no! We can't do that, I can't do that!", she said panting.

"And, why is that?" he asked, serious, as usual.

"Cause! We barely know each other… You're my captain… And what about Chris? I can't do this to him…" struggling to keep sane, Jill brought both hands to her forehead, a complete confusion going through her face.

"What about you? Is it something that _you_ don't want? Or are you simply getting stopped by your own morals…?"

"I refuse to go any further in that discussion…"

She paused for a moment, completely lost at the way to handle the situation.

"What happened is between you and I, and it will never happen again…", she was getting more panicked as the discussion went ahead.

"I see…", he replied, a certain touch of "annoyance" in his tone.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor. Frantically, Jill reached for the chair while Wesker calmly put his sunglass back on. The person came in, it was Chris. He had patiently waited for her so he could drive her back home, exercising in the basement of the police station. 

"I was wondering if you two were going to be done soon. I would like to drive you back home Jill."

Jill was still lost in her thoughts, trying to focus so Chris would not notice something happened between her and Wesker. She had not even heard Chris talking to her. Wesker was rather annoyed by Chris' presence, he had wished for more. Maybe he could have convinced her that kissing him was not something wrong. Maybe he could have convinced her to go even further, maybe he would have been the one driving her back home. He finally turned to Jill and ended her nightmare.

"It's alright Jill, I will finish it up, you can go with Chris."

She suddenly woke up, realizing what was going on. Without even saying a word, she stood up, picked her stuff from her desk and left with Chris, giving Wesker a last glance before disappearing. He still looked calm, emotionless, no one could tell he was actually extremely frustrated. Wesker finally sat at his desk after they both left. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. 

* * *

In the corridor, Chris found Jill's behavior rather unusual. She made him repeat the few words he said at least three times, as if something horrible had just happened and she was still shocked about it. Chris, being the typical guy he was, did not put too much thought into it and figured she was simply tired. She did not say a word the whole way back home, and when he stopped the car in front of her apartment building, she told him she was not feeling good tonight, and that she'd rather spend the night by herself. Being the nice guy he was, he wished her to feel better and kissed her gently before she left the car.

* * *

As Jill was entering the shower, she sighed heavily. What happened earlier had brought all kind of emotions inside her. Of all the feelings she had, the guilt was the worst, she had avoided Chris' sight the whole way back home, she was so afraid he could guess what happened. But she also felt guilty for falling so easily into Wesker's arms. How did he dare kiss her like that without her consent, what kind of man would do that…? Still, when she closed her eyes, she still felt Wesker's lips and tongue on hers, and the warm desire it produced inside her. Quite frankly, she had never felt this way with Chris, it was never really passionate. He was a very nice guy, generous, caring, strong, funny, but, that's all he was to her, a very nice guy… She did not really love him and she knew it, but she thought, maybe with time, maybe it would finally come. Not that she loved Wesker anyway, she barely knew the man, he was so secretive…

As the water started to get cooler, Jill realized that she passed more than enough time in the shower. She wrapped herself in a tower and started getting out her clothes for the night. She sighed heavily, yet another time, then sat on the bed trying to put her thoughts together. What's happening with her? It was not like her to be unfaithful… Even less to jump a man like this… Another sigh came off, but she still closed her eyes feeling Wesker's embrace in all of her body again. Suddenly, she stood up, ran for the closet, nervously grabbed her trench coat, put it on and left the apartment with her car keys shaking in her hands. As she sat in the car, she reached for a piece of paper containing the phone numbers and addresses of all the S.T.A.R.S. members, they all had to have on themselves in case of an emergency.

* * *

Jill was standing in front of his house's door, paralyzed, wondering if what seemed so obvious twenty minutes ago was still a "good" idea. The house looked small, plain and of course, pretty isolated in a rather desert street. If she was not completely panicked at this very moment, she would have thought it represented the man pretty well. As if a force disconnected from her conscious pushed her to do it, Jill finally knocked at the door. It was a timid knock, almost hard to hear, but it was enough for the man to get his attention away from a thick biochemistry book. He quickly put the book back in its shelf making sure no suspicion would be raised if the person at the door would be one of his coworkers. He opened the door and frowned, surprised to see Jill Valentine at his door only wearing a trench coat on a snowy night. 

"Jill?" he asked, a certain surprise in his tone

She smiled timidly, having trouble looking into his eyes. 

He refrained a smirk, hoping his charms had operated on her and she was here for what he rightfully deserved. 

"Come in, you are going to get cold", he said, softly pushing her inside.

The woman was shaking, he thought it was cause of her rather strange outfit for the season. 

"Let me get your coat off", he said, reaching for the collar.

She nervously pulled away, holding the coat to her body as if she did not want him to see what was under. 

"Although, she is acting quite strangely for a woman desiring me…", he thought to himself. For a moment, they just stayed still, him completely puzzled at the situation and her carefully avoiding his sight. She was the first one to break the silence, but her voice was hardly audible. 

"I just wanna say first than it isn't like me at all to do something like this, I… I don't know…"

She sighed longely, closing her eyes, then reached for the knot holding the coat closed and pulled it. As Wesker was getting impatient at all the mysteries of her visit and was about to apologize for his behavior earlier that evening, he stopped himself as he saw a glimpse of her skin through the barely opened coat, a place where normally she should be wearing clothes. He was speechless. Now _that_, that was certainly beyond his hopes, as well as was a very pleasant surprise. 

At last she looked at him, her eyes dove into his, she finally had stopped shaking. She took a deep breath as he slid his hands on her shoulders, under the coat. His touch on her soft skin sent a warm feeling through her whole spinal cord. She half closed her eyes to intensify the sensation wrapping her. In a graceful move, he raised his hands, pushing the coat up. The coat fell on the floor, revealing her naked body. The woman he had been lusted after for almost a year now was right in front of him, nude, amazingly sexy and desirable. His hands clenched as he was stopping himself from violently grabbing her and kissing her. He instead slowly leaned his head in, his lips practically touching hers. She felt his warm breath on her cheek and closed her eyes, waiting on him to do the final move that would get her connected to him. He finally pressed his lips on hers, slowly sliding his hands on her soft back, pulling her closer to him. The material of his clothes felt rough on her skin, but she did not care, all she cared for at the moment was to feel his lips on hers, to fill his touch on her skin, his warm breath on her cheek, his gentle groans in her ears. At first their kisses were soft, almost too soft for how burning their respective body felt, but as her moans were intensifying, his tongue went deeper, faster and his hands gripped more firmly her blazing skin as if he could bring her even closer to him. Eventually, he reached for her legs, lifting her up, finding the way to his room.

* * *

She laid on top of him after love, her head leaned on his chest. She was fixing the wall, lost in her thoughts. He caressed her back, satisfied in how the situation finally turned, satisfied he finally had what he wanted. No one talked, nothing needed to be said anyway. He sighed of satisfaction and she raised her head to look into his eyes, smiling. He did not return the smile, he never smiled, but he certainly looked contented. She finally broke the spell and got out of the bed. 

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"I should go home, Wesker. It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay for the night?"

"I can't, Chris will see I'm not home when he comes pick me up in the morning."

As good as he was to hide his feelings, she still could tell he was amazingly irritated by the mention of her relationship with Chris. 

"By the way, this was a one time thing. It was amazing and I don't regret it, but I am dating Chris. I can't keep doing this to him, especially with his captain…", she gave him an apologetic smile, standing there hopeless. The mention of Chris suddenly brought guilt to herself. 

He got out of the bed and stood in front of her, with a cold look.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry", she said, after a long sigh. 

He grinned and slid his hand on her back, forcing her to come close. He kissed her neck several times, leaving a warm trail on it.

"Wesker, please…", she struggled to get the words out of her mouth, slowly getting pulled in another time.

"Please, what? Please keep going?", he asked amused.

"Captain, please…", she pleaded him.

He would not stop, decided to keep her for himself. She finally pulled away, feeling very uneasy about the whole situation.

"I know you're not used to people telling you no, Captain, but I won't change my mind…"

He chuckled cynically, releasing her. He crossed his arms and fixed her, amused by her comment.

"Don't make it harder than it is, Captain."

His cold demeanor finally came back.

"I'm sorry", he said, emotionless.

She nodded and left the room. He followed her to the entrance door where she found her trench coat. As she was about to open the door and leave, he saw his chances with her dying.

"Jill…"

She turned around, facing him.

"I hope this won't change our work relationship, I wouldn't like the others to figure out what happened.", he said, emotionless.

"This won't, Captain."

He nodded and let her go. He wanted to insist, to convince her to cheat on Chris again, but he had too much pride to do that. Albert Wesker never begged, he used other ways to get what he wanted. Not only having her in his bed was highly satisfying, it was also very amusing to think Chris could find out what happened…


	3. Chapter 3

Present

Dizziness surrounded Jill, her whole body felt heavy and she was barely conscious of her surroundings. She could tell she was most likely sitting in a car as a soft vibrating was running through her. She let out an almost silent moan. Wesker gently put his hand on Jill's, squeezing it softly.

"You're awake, dear heart.", he said tenderly.

As soon as she felt Wesker's touch on hers, she recovered all her senses and removed her hand from under his.

"Don't you dare touch me.", she said dryly.

His soft tone got quickly replaced by the usual cold one.

"Alright."

"Where are we? Where are we going? Why did you bring me with you…?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information."

"What??? What about the others? What happened to Chris?", she said panicked.

He smiled cynically, but did not answer her question.

"TELL ME! What happened to Chris?", she yelled.

The whole time he kept his eyes on the road, but he finally turned to her, keeping the same cynical smile.

"I'm sorry dear heart, but he's most likely dead."

"What?? No…"

Jill's hands clenched and a tear ran down her cheek. His hand reached for her cheek and softly brushed the tear off her face. She immediately pushed him off.

"Asshole!", she yelled in fury.

He stayed cold, silent, focusing back on the road.

"What am I doing here? Why didn't you let me die with Chris?"

"You know why", he answered, keeping his attention on the road.

She sighed, more tears ran down her cheeks. It was then she finally realized she was sitting in a big truck, with who knows what contained in the back.

"Where are we going?"

"If I didn't answer you the first time, do you really believe I will the second time, Jill."

Another sigh.

"Can you at least let me know why we're driving to a place I'm not supposed to know…"

"I have an exchange to make first. I'm getting quite a lot of money for the test subjects in the back, as well as a very high paying position in a company that is an Umbrella competitor. After the exchange, we will drive to one of their facilities where I will work. It's a few days drive."

"What? What about me? What do I have to do with anything of that?"

"You know why I'm bringing you with me, Jill.", he answered calmly.

"Oh, cause maybe Mister thinks I'll play the nice wife cooking and cleaning the house while he creates hideous bio weapons at work?", she said sarcastically.

He remained silent. She hated when he did that, he was always cold, always will be. How could she let herself get involved with that man, that was beyond her comprehension.

"How long have I slept?"

"A few hours, I had to give you a sedative to keep you unconscious. I left you a few hours in a cell in the mansion. I had take care of a few preparations, packing the test subjects in the back, activating the self-destruct system to make sure Chris would die.", the same cynical smile came back.

She gave him a furious look.

"We've been on the road for only an hour.", he continued.

"How do you know he's dead? Maybe he escaped before the place exploded…"

"Don't get your hopes too high, dear heart."

"Fuck you.", she whispered.

Suddenly, he abruptly stopped the truck on the side of the road. Within a second, he untied his belt, grabbed both her wrists and violently pulled her body to his. Her eyes were only a few inches from his but his dark sunglasses covered them. Even if she could not see his eyes, she could tell his glance was cold and furious.

"Listen to me, dear heart, you might be the person I have the most patience with, but don't push your luck too much. Some of your privileges could get removed."  
"What privileges? You kidnapped me!"

"Do you really wanna test me, Jill?"

Weirdly enough, the proximity of his body on hers sent old sensation through her. How could she still lust after this man when she found out what a douchebag he was ? In same time, she was terrified, furious and disgusted. As much as she thought he would never hurt her before, she had no idea now.

He finally released her and started the truck. Jill looked out of the window, more tears going down her cheeks. "In what hell did I put myself, again…?", she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

5 months 24 days ago

One week had passed since their little incident and Jill had carefully avoided him since then. He tried several times to talk with her when they ended up in the same room or the same hall and no one was around, but every time she found a "good" reason to not have a conversation with him. He felt his chances with her slipping away every day that passed. Though he had a good chance today to finally end up alone in the same room as her ; he needed someone to help him with the report of their last mission. He figured she would not have the guts to brush him off in front of the others. It was 5 pm and most of the team was in the S.T.A.R.S. office preparing to leave for home. He figured his best chance was now.

"Jill"

"Yes, captain?"

He could tell by the way she looked at him, that she knew what was coming.

"You're going to assist me for the report."

She gave him a cold smile that made him figure his evening might not be as amazing as he thought.

* * *

They had been working on the report for one hour now, and Jill carefully followed all his orders, concentrating on her work to make sure she left no "space" for the beginning of a conversation. Her efforts were in vain cause she suddenly felt his hand going down her hair. She quickly stood up, pushing him off in the same time. They were both standing in front of each other, her expression showing obvious annoyance.

"Captain, please!"

"What?" He asked, almost amused.

"You know what! And don't give me that look…"

He grinned, then started moving slowly in her direction. She moved back as a reflex. She sighed when she figured he would not stop. Eventually, she felt the wall on her back, forcing her to stop, and giving him the chance to stand only a few inches from her. He looked at her thoroughly, and ran a finger down her cheek. She gave him a cold look, obviously annoyed by his behaviors.

"Stop that already! When will you understand I don't wanna make that mistake again!"

"You're the one that knocked at my door naked under a coat."

"That was a mistake…"

"Really? Then why are your hands shaking…?"

"Cause you make me nervous…" 

He moved closer, pressing his body against hers.

"Do I make you more nervous now?"

"Captain, come on…", she looked exasperated.

"And what about Chris? What if I told him what happened?", he let out, mischievously smiling.

"What?? Are you threatening me so I'll have sex with you??", she shouted, furious.

He chuckled. Getting more irritated than ever, she pushed him off, raised her hand and slapped him even harder than the first time a few days ago. He put his hand to his cheek, his annoying cruel smile finally fading away.

"Well, you sure seem to take pleasure into that."

"Fuck you!"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her back close to him, not quite seeming to appreciate her insult by the look on his face. 

Her breath was short, she was almost panting. She wanted to slap him again, to punch him, to spit in his face, anything to make him pay for his pitiful behavior. Instead, once again unable to explain why, she violently grabbed his head and kissed him. Their kisses were violent at first, almost hurting, but finally got softer after a few minutes. He directed them to his desk while they were still kissing. With one arm, he threw everything off of his desk to the floor and sat Jill on top of it. Desperately trying to keep in mind they were in the S.T.A.R.S. office, soon to have sex, Jill kept enough consciousness to talk to him while he was busy kissing her neck.

"Wesker, anyone could come in…", she said before sighing of satisfaction.

He suddenly stopped himself, grabbed the chair from her office and blocked it between the door knob and the floor to ensure no one could possible come in. On his way back to her, he started untying his uniform, walking slowly, reminding the way a predator silently walked to his prey.

* * *

Jill was laying naked on his desk while he was gathering all of their clothes and his papers that were scattered all over the room's floor. She was fixing the ceiling, thoughtfully. The second their intercourse was over, she felt guilty. She could not believe she did that to Chris, once again… Every time she was sinking deeper into the quicksand. Every time she was out of control, something pushed her to kiss him, something feral that was not connected to her rationality. She regretted it for Chris, but not for herself, even though it was creating a very ambiguous relationship with her Captain. But, not only could she hurt Chris badly, now she also had to convince Wesker that it was really the last time this time. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was not quite cooperative. 

He gently put the clothes he gathered for her next to her on his desk and started dressing while looking at her. She felt his glance on her and looked back. She could not quite read his emotions, as usual. She eventually stood up and started dressing. 

They were both silent, not quite knowing what to say. He figured she was regretting what happened . He had to find a way to convince her, either by manipulating her to it or just by asking her. Half naked, she leaned on his desk while finishing to get dressed. She was fixing the floor, almost sad. He leaned next to her, waited for any reaction, but nothing came. He finally gently covered her hand with his.

She felt his gentle touch on her and, weirdly enough, it did not bother her. She fixed his hand, as if it could not be normal to enjoy affection from this man, but, it almost felt natural to feel his hand on hers. She finally sighed and looked at him.

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Sure, Chris already left anyway."

She could not see any emotion crossing his expression, but she could still tell he did not appreciate to get reminded the presence of Chris in her life. They finally both stood up and left the office.

* * *

She did not speak the whole way back to her apartment. He could tell she felt uneasy with the whole situation. 

She was thinking about what she wanted to tell him the whole way back home. How could she finally make him understand this could not happen again. She had to find the good words to convince him. She had to find the good words to convince herself too…

He finally reached her apartment building and stopped the car in front of the building's entrance. He turned to her, silent, obviously expecting her "speech". She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on what she had to say.

"Listen Captain", she stopped herself to sigh, "I'm asking you this seriously, I do not wanna engage myself in that kind of relationship with you. I don't know if it would have been different if I wasn't in a relationship already, but we will never know, cause I am in a relationship right now. As much as I enjoyed these two "incidents", it creates too much stress and guilt for me to handle. I know you don't understand my reaction, but, please, just respect my choice…", she took his hand into hers, hoping he would understand her exasperation. She still could not read his emotions but somehow felt he would not play his sick mind games with her this time.

"All right, I'll leave you alone.", he seriously said.

She smiled and raised her hand to caress his cheek. 

"Thanks, Captain.", she said before leaning to kiss him a last time. It was short, soft, but it tasted good for a last time, she thought.

"See you tomorrow.", she whispered before smiling at him again.

He nodded and looked at her getting out of the car. He kept his sight on her, waiting until she finally entered the building. 

He failed, or did he? Now he could not push her anymore into it, that was for sure. He had to find another way to get her, he just had to…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hopefully, at least one person enjoys my crappy story XD You can always review, even if it's to tell me it's the worst pos you ever read! _

_I won't update for at least 1 week, damm end of semester..._

* * *

Present

Jill had been crying for a good twenty minutes by now, inconsolable. He had no idea what to do, nor what to say. He had trouble to admit it but, seeing her cry like that made him feel terribly guilty, especially since it was the first time he ever witnessed it. He tried a few times to touch her to comfort her, but she brushed him off every time.

It was highly humiliating to cry in front of him, but it was just unstoppable. She always suspected something was wrong with him, but never did she expect him to be such a selfish evil asshole. It hurt even more cause it was him… Him that she shared her bed with, him that she let into her life, him that she… She closed her eyes, causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

Unable to see her cry anymore, he stopped the truck on the side of the road. He turned to her, searching for anything to do that would make her stop to cry.

"Dear heart, please…", he whispered softly.

She kept her gaze outside of the window, more tears coming down her cheeks. He finally unfastened his belt and tried to position himself closer to her.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, but did not have the strength to push it off. His other hand reached for her belt's lock and released it. He waited a few seconds, hesitating to do anything else, but finally opted to push his comfort further, confident she was secretly hoping for some. He softly pulled her close to him. Unable to fight it, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, His arms closed on her, pulling her body even closer. His warmth and comfort finally enabled her to stop crying. Her breath stabilized and, for a few seconds, she got to forget all the horrible things he was, she just felt warm in his arms. Eventually, she released from his hug and looked at him, her red eyes from crying looking more calm.

Suddenly, for a quick second and because he leaned down, she had a quick glimpse at his eyes. She gasped, looking terrified. She could not explain what she was seeing. His eyes, which used to look an amazing blue, were now shaped like the ones of a snake… Not only that, they also changed color, to a terrifying yellow with a curiously glowing red center. She froze, what on earth happened to him…? Did she just dream that…?

Realizing what just happened, he quickly looked away, carefully adjusting back his shades on the top of his nose. He had no idea what to do now. He did not want her to see this yet, not now. Not until she had a more "positive" opinion about him… He finally started the truck back, acting like nothing just happened.

"Your eyes! What happened to your eyes!", she was yelling, panicked.

"Nothing…", he said, focusing on staying calm.

"Show me your eyes! Show them to me!", she yelled.

He stayed silent, ignoring her request.

"Wesker, for Christ's sake, show me your eyes, show me what happened to them", she was still yelling.

No reaction. She decided to fulfill her request herself. She slapped his shades off of his face, revealing his eyes. Furious, he turned to her, staring coldly at her. She gasped louder than the first time, horrified. She did not imagine all this, his eyes were really transformed into something hideous…

"Oh my God! What are you? A freaking monster?", she yelled.

He turned his focus back on the road, the look on his face sore.

Now that was too much for her, she had to get out of this situation, she had to save herself from him. No matter how, she had to try. Desperate to escape from him and on the verge of hysteria, she impulsively opened the door and jumped out of the truck while it was moving close to 60 miles per hour. Luckily enough, her training in the S.T.A.R.S. as well as her previous years in the army gave her experience with these kind of situation ; she knew how to fall on the ground without killing herself. Though, the truck was moving so quick that she failed to land properly on her feet and one of her ankle cracked violently, causing it to almost break. Jill's face twisted as the tremendous pain flashed through her entire body. Though, it was too late to give up now, she still had to try to escape. She was so determined that she almost forgot the pain. She stood up and started running as quick as her legs let her. She ran for the woods, hoping Wesker would lose sight of her. What she did not know was that not only his eyes were different, his speed too…

Surprise took over Wesker as he saw her jump out of the car from the corner of his eye. He abruptly stopped the truck on the side of the road, almost crashing it. In his haste to catch her, he left the driver's door opened as well as the keys in the ignition. Using his newly gained powers, he caught up with her in no time.

She had finally reached the woods, focusing to reach a certain point to forget the unbearable pain her ankle caused her, when she felt an heavy weight on her back. As an attempt to stop her, he jumped on her, which caused both of them to lose balance and fall on the ground. She let out a cry at the shock of his weight on her ankle, compressing it between him and the hard ground. Desperate, she ignored the pain and struggled to escape. He jerked her against him, leaving her no chance to escape.

"Let me go!", she yelled.

"No.", he answered calmly.

"Let me fucking go!"

"No."

She turned over and faced him. Although he looked calm, she could tell he was boiling. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but he finally had enough and tried to lift her up. Even if she knew it was completely useless, she struggled again, determined to try all she could to escape. But he would not let her go and her strength against his was pitiful. She eventually lost all contact with her rationality and started to hysterically hit his chest with her fists, for the only purpose of expressing her anger towards him. He looked at her, calm, barely trying to stop her. After a few minutes of her special treatment, she finally calmed down, but only to start crying.

Completely puzzled at how to act with her, he finally loosened his grip and simply hugged her. She hugged him back, tightly, desperatly seeking any kind of comfort from anyone… She continued to cry, unstoppable, her head buried in his shirt, soaking it.

"I hate you…", she let out, her voice muffled.

He sighed then lifted her up, carrying her back to the truck. Luckily for him, no one had stolen it. He gently put her back on her seat, fastening her seatbelt for her. She was avoiding his sight, her gaze empty, disillusioned. He looked at her a last time, wondering if he could ever fix things between the two of them… If there was really something to fix in the first place!


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter, this one is a little bit more "mature" than the other ones. I felt this scene was necessary to the story as it portrays the bizarre relationship between the two of them, as well as the way Wesker gets what he wants with her. Don't be shy to review, even if it's a negative one!_

* * *

5 ­and a half months ago

Things had finally been smoother between Jill and Wesker, he started treating her the same way he used to a few weeks ago. She felt extreme release, thinking that chapter of her life was behind her, even though his naked body came to her mind on lonely nights. She remembered every part of his body, every place he touched her, the few crass words he let out during their intercourse, his voice still echoing in her head.. She smirked at the stupidity of the situation, at how she fell for her own boss in the most cliché way possible.. 

She was bored on her couch, trying to find a decent show to watch when she heard a knock at her door. She figured it was Chris who wanted to finish his evening with her after taking a beer with the other S.T.A.R.S. members. She opened the door, not expecting what would happen.

The second she saw Wesker standing there, she knew it was not over after all. She closed her eyes smiling sourly. 

"Captain… Come in…"

She closed the door behind him, then crossed her arms, expecting what was about to happen.

He had desperatly searched for a way to get her in his bed again the whole week, but nothing came to his mind. He could not threaten her to lose her job, she was too honest to accept. Obviously, threatening her to tell Chris would not work a second time. He decided to go for broke; knocking at her door with no plan hoping his "charms" on her would operate. There was that very strong sexual attraction between the two of them that she was denying but that was still obviously present.

He looked at her for a moment, silent. She was only wearing an oversize t-shirt as well as a very short pyjama pants. He stared at her long legs, wishing he could grab them and caress them right now without having to go through all the useless conversations. She sighed, quickly losing patience. 

"Sexy outfit."

She kept her cold smile, obviously annoyed. 

"Did you come all the way here to give me your approval on my choices of nightgown?"

"I like you the best when you get feisty, Jill", he said grinning.

"Oh please, spare me the corny cliché lines for tonight…"

He started moving in her direction. She stayed still, knowing it was useless to move back anyway. She knew too well what was going to happen… In front of him, she had as much willpower as a kid in front of a frosted cake…

He stopped a few inches from her, their bodies almost touching. 

"Do you mind if I kiss you, Jill?", he asked, smirking. It was more an order than a question.

"Actually, I do, but, will that stop you?", she dared him, her hands getting sweaty.

He raised his hand to her neck, but did not touch it, instead, he left almost no space between both their skin. His hand went down, following the curves of her body, carefully avoiding any contact. Her breath started accelerating, getting more heavy as only the warmth irradiating from his hand touched her body. "Vicious asshole…", she thought to herself. She knew exactly what he was trying to do ; he wanted her to make the first move… One of his twisted game to prove himself he was right all along… She wanted to kiss him, for the only purpose of removing that damn proud smirk from his face…

"Fuck off…", she thought as her hand reached the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers…

* * *

She was laying on her side while he was laying on his back, her legs mixed with his. She was looking thoroughly at him, taking advantage of one of the only moment she ever saw him with his eyes closed. 

"What is it that you always win?", she asked, sighing heavily.

He opened back his eyes and chuckled for a few seconds, until his glance got suddenly serious. He turned, facing her, almost scanning her.

"Why don't you give me a chance?"

Her face showed extreme surprise, as if she did not believe she heard him properly. He grinned then started kissing her neck. 

"You could have that everyday!", he said in between kisses.

"No, thank you!", she said giggling.

"No?", he asked, almost amused.

Her breath was slowly accelerating, getting heavier.

"No…"

He slowly moved on top of her, making sure to look into her eyes the whole time, his glance confident. They started kissing, his tongue slowly caressing hers. He broke the kiss as it was getting more passionate, grinning maliciously. He started kissing her neck, nibbling her skin, then slowly moved down. He travelled to her belly, kissing it tenderly, then gave some attention to her sides. Her breath was getting heavier, accompanied by her soft moans. He finally found his way to her breast, nibbling the tips softly. Her moans intensified, her face expressing the pleasure she felt. 

"You won't change your mind?", he asked lightly, taking his attention away from her breast.

"No…", she whispered, impatient than he returned his attention to what he was doing a few seconds ago.

"You sure…?"

"Yes…"

His interest returned to give her the pleasure she desperatly sought for. After a few seconds, his hand slowly travelled down. She gasped as one of his finger entered her damp spot. She moaned more ferociously as he slowly massaged her sensitive bud.

"Will you change your mind, dear heart?"

"No…"

He suddenly stopped himself after a few minutes, moving up and placing a knee in between her legs to part them. She finally spread wider, giving him the chance to install himself. He pressed his lips on hers, one of his hand in her hair, and slowly thrust inside her. She gasped inside his mouth, her hands reaching for his back, grabbing firmly his skin. Without stopping to thrust, he raised himself up, keeping as much distance as he could from her, propping himself up on his hands. She did not appreciate not having his body against hers anymore. Desperate to feel his skin on her, she tried to pull him closer. Having moved on purpose, he knew perfectly what she was trying to do.

"Do you want something, Jill?", he asks almost amused.

"You know what…", she says, panting.

"Ask me!", he ordered, wanting to hear her express how much she wanted him.

She waited for a moment, not wanting to let him win. But she wanted it so badly… she needed his body on hers…

"Get closer, please…"

With one hand, he slid it under her back and pulled her body close to him, keeping her there. She wrapped his neck with her arms, hanging on to it. She buried her face in his chest, surrounded by the masculine scent of his sweat, her chest raising in cadence with his. 

She was about to climax, her moans intensifying with every seconds. His mouth was close to her ear, the proximity of his voice tickling every fiber of her skin. 

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

"You don't want this everyday…?", he asked, insisting playfully.

"No…" 

"No?"

"Don't stop…"

"No?", his voice was pushy, mischievous.

"Don't stop… please…"

He got his mouth even closer to her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"You don't…?", he whispered softly while panting.

"No… I… I don't know…"

She climaxed, her whole body trembling in his arms.

"Yes… I do… I do…"

He quickly followed her, his groans echoing in her ear. 

He finally slowed down, his arms terribly tired even with his muscly body. He rested on top of her, caressing her cheek with his hand and left a kiss on her forehead. 

"What is this gonna imply now…?", she asked, exhausted.

"More visits of this kind…", he answered, chuckling, his face buried in her neck.

She laughed lightly, bringing his mouth to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two chapters in one update for today!_

* * *

Present

"Just one more inch…", Jill thought to herself. One more inch and she could press that god damn lock release. She cursed the damn idiot that invented childproof locks. She did not even know why she was doing that anyway. So she could open the door, and then what? She was handcuffed to the back seat anyway. All she could do would be to scream as loud as she could and hope someone could hear her better with the door opened…

She finally gave up, her ankle sending her a tremendous pain after several minutes of twisting it trying to reach the lock. She tried again to pull the handcuff, wishing that handle she was tied to would finally break, but it did not; instead, all it did was get her wrist more bruised. She sighed, tired of this impossible situation.

He had left her inside a SUV he previously left on the side of some very deserted road in the middle of the woods. He said he had to go make the exchange. When he got back, they were supposed to drive to that new place he would work at; it was a few days drive. She wondered what he expected from her. Maybe he seriously thought she would stay calmly at home while he worked… Or maybe he would keep her locked in some creepy cell during the whole day and would let her some freedom inside the house when he would be back home… Who knew… This guy was obviously not as sane as she first thought… And yet, even after all the horrible things she knew he did, some strange force pulled her to him, some old feelings just would not leave… She hated it, cause she knew it made her just as bad as him then…

She tried to lay on the back seat, trying to relax her ankle as best as she could. It felt ten times worst than it first did when he left. He offered his help, offered to look at it, to try to fix it as best as he could with the lightly furnished first aid case he possessed in the truck, but she categorically refused his help. He insisted, but it was of no use, she just did not want of his help. She was too proud to accept help from him now, from this traitor… "Douchebag!", she said out loud as if it would make her feel better to say it out loud.

She sighed heavily. She was not only proud, she was also scared of his touch on her… The feelings that were brought by the proximity of his body earlier was terrifying her. She felt dirty, dirty to still lust after this man…

She felt guilty for her friends… Earlier, she kept questioning him about Chris and the others, she wanted to know if anyone survived except the two of them. He proudly admitted to her than there was only slight chances than anyone else survived… And now she would be lusting after a man that caused the death of several of her comrades… "You're disgusting… a disgusting whore…", she told herself, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

She closed her eyes, remembering all the nights she spent with him. His toned body on top of hers, her desperate for his ministrations. All these times she cheated on Chris, unable to resist him… How weak she felt in front of him, how limp her willpower was when they ended up alone in the same room, how affectionate she suddenly became after a few nights in his arms, how he was making her lose her mind completely… She desperatly hoped it would change, that now she would hate him forever, than she would despise him enough to never want him to touch her again… But, deep down, she knew too well things would not turn this way…


	8. Chapter 8

Four and a half months ago

The last month had passed pretty quickly, Wesker visited Jill a few times per week, coming and going as he pleased. The other nights of the week, she was generally with Chris. She would always be busy, barely having any moment of intimacy by herself anymore, ironically…

She was very lucky that Chris never figured out what was going on. It had come close a few times ; Chris knocking at her door a few minutes after Wesker left… But the _tragedy_ still never occurred!

They had now come up with a code. When she was with Chris, she would close the shades in her living room, he would then know not to come knock at her door. He enjoyed better to surprise her, but sometimes he would simply call first to ask her if she wanted of his company.

One morning, Wesker arrived at her place with a new car ; it was a gift to her. He was sick of having to leave early in the morning when he spent the night with her ; Chris was still driving her to the police station every morning. The car was brand new, it was certainly not a fancy car, but it still worth a good ten grand. She did not want to accept it, but he knew how to be persuasive. She joked to him, about how much more it must pay to be a captain over the regular S.T.A.R.S. members to be able to buy a new car to his lover. He stayed cold to her humor and quickly changed the subject. She would have never guessed at that moment than it was to hide his other illicit activities…

He had tried to talk her into leaving Chris a few times, but she always avoided the subject, finding reasons to cut him off. She would say it was too early yet, that she could not do that to Chris. "And then came the pathetic song of the guilt", he thought every time. "I don't deserve Chris, I can't believe I'm doing that to him, we should stop having an affair together once and for all, he is such a great guy, I don't wanna hurt him, bla, bla, bla…". His hands clenched, frustrated that she was not appreciating that "thing" they shared together a little bit more. She was focusing all the time on that weakling, Chris… He thought about letting Chris know, just to see the look on his face… He chuckled at this idea, as he sat alone in the S.T.A.R.S. office that evening, his concentration meandering from his paper work. The idea of stealing Chris' girl was so delightful, too bad he could not enjoy it to its full extent. He just knew too well he could not do that, he had to continue to keep it low profile, he could not risk spoiling his cover. Let's not forget to mention it would blow any chance he had to keep Jill in his bed …

He finally stood up, figuring it was late enough by now, leaving the office for more exciting activities.

* * *

Jill was busy taking a shower in the police station basement. She had trained for over an hour, taking her mind off of everything that happened during the last month. As much as she enjoyed every moment of intimacy with Wesker, handling the stress and the guilt was another story…

She was more distant with Chris, and she could tell he noticed, to his own despair. It did not seem he found out what was really behind her recent behavior. He talked to her about it a few times ; he felt she was getting slowly uninterested by him. She was spending less time with him, and would find reasons not to go back home with him after work or sometimes she got mad at him for surprising her at her place. She told him she was simply tired lately, but it did not seem her excuse was very believable. And then there was the car, she always complained she did not have enough money to buy herself one cause of all her debts, but then one day there is that new car in her parking lot… She said she could finally afford one if she kept a very tight budget. He believed her, but he took it as a way she was using to get apart from him ; he now did not have the chance to drive her to work every morning anymore…

The water running down her body felt very relaxing, for a few minutes she almost forgot all her stress… Until she felt a hand sliding on her mouth as well as someone's body getting pressed against her back. She panicked, trying to scream as loud as she could, but the hand stopped it from alerting anyone. As she was just about to strike a hard blow in her aggressor's chest with her elbow, she heard his voice in her ear…

"Shhh, don't be scared, dear heart.", he whispered.

She turned around, only to see Wesker completely naked, in the shower, with her, in the police station…

"What are you doing here? You almost caused me to get a heard attack…", she whispered, not looking as pleased to see him as he wished…

"Surprising you.", he said, heading for her neck.

She pushed him off, rather nervous that someone could catch them together.

"Wesker, anyone could come in… We can't do that here…", she continued, whispering.

"There is only the night shift left at this hour of the day, don't worry…"

He headed for her neck again, leaving several kisses on her dainty skin. He pressed her against the wall, his hand reaching for her soap. He properly soaped both of his hand while he left a warm sensation on her neck. His hands started caressing her entire body, the foam on his hands giving him the chance to leave soft caresses on her skin even with the water running down her body. She closed her eyes, softly shivering from the delectable sensation. His hands eventually ended up on her breast, fondling them gently. She started feeling uncomfortable, not wanting to share any intimate words or sounds with anyone else than the two of them… He did not notice her discomfort as his hand slowly moved down. She stopped it half way, knowing perfectly where it was heading to.

"No… please, not here…", she let out embarrassed.

"Shhh, don't worry, dear heart, I'll be careful.", he reassured her.

He looked at her almost like a little boy excited to open his Christmas present. His soft gaze finally let her relax. His hand at last reached down, a wave of pleasure rushing through her. She stopped her moans as best as she could, ending up burying her face in his chest to quieten the sound. She twitched harder as he moved his finger quicker, her nails dipping in his skin. Wanting to share that moment with him, her hand tried to reach down. He stopped it quickly, getting his mouth closer to her ear.

"No… only for you.", he whispered.

She grabbed his skin more firmly, appreciating every second of his caring.

"Do you feel good, dear heart?", he blew softly in her ear.

"Yes…"

"Good…"

She put one of her hand on top of his, following his movement while he caressed her breast. At long last, she climaxed, using all her willpower to not loudly call his name.

All of a sudden, both his hands moved to her bottom, lifting her up. Carefully, he thrust inside her, keeping her a few inches above him for her small height. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while he pressed her against the wall, securing her in the good position. Slowly, she moved her hips causing him to groan, enjoying this very moment delightfully. He followed her, rocking in time with her.

Both their moans were almost silent, making sure no one could possibly hear them. She did not even feel weariness in her legs, even after several minutes.

"Albert…", she whispered, in between gasps and moans.

He smiled, it was the first time she called him by his first name… He felt somewhat flattered, as well as closer to her… One of his hand reached for the back of her head, pulling her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, not stopping to thrust, both of them gasping in each others month. He suddenly broke the kiss, his hand reaching for her cheek, looking seriously at her.

"You're mine…", he whispered.

He saw her eyes narrowed, so he repeated it, so she would understand clearly… she would know it, be sure of it…

"You're all mine, dear heart… mine…"

She fixed him for a moment, not sure how to react, her attention away from the pleasure. He saw her reaction, then started thrusting deeper, harder… The change in his thrusting sending a charge of pleasure through her entire body. She moaned louder, then leaned her head on top of his, her mouth close to his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're mine…", he repeated again, insisting, expressing it…

He felt her nod. He smiled again, satisfied. His tongue found its way to her ear lob, gently caressing it. Her moans echoed in his ear.

"Mine…", he whispered in her ear.

"Yes…", she finally admitted timidly.

"Yes?"

"Yes…", she whispered again.

He brought her lips to his again, thrusting faster. She started trembling in his arms, his _treatment_ accomplishing the wanted results.

* * *

They were both dressing up inside the locker room. He was not exactly supposed to be in the lady's room, but at this hour of the day, the risk of getting caught was almost inexistent.

"So, you said you would think about it last time we discussed the matter, have you?", he seriously asked.

"Thought about what?"

"About leaving Chris…", he said glaring at her.

She sighed, annoyed by the fact he already brought that subject at least five times in the past…

"How many times are we gonna have that conversation…?", she answered, obviously irritated.

"As many as needed.", he said steadily.

"No, I have not…", she finally said, sighing a second time.

"I see", he answered, slowly losing his composure.

"I think you are simply buying yourself time, Jill."

She stared coldly at him, playing the offended one, but knowing perfectly he was a hundred percent right…

He moved in her direction, looking dangerously too calm for how impatient he really felt.

"Aren't you?"

He pressed his body against her, trapping her between him and one of the locker. His fingers gently stroke her cheek, his dark gaze making her nervous.

"Wesker… You're scaring me…"

"Dear heart, you don't understand, I just want you happy… Would it not be easier for both of us if he was not in the way anymore?", his tone was almost inhuman, pushy and calculated.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know…?"

She started shaking, he reminded her of a psychotic glaring insanely at its prey…

"Do you love him, Jill ?", he suddenly asked with the same scary tone.

"What?", she felt almost surprised by the unforeseen question.

"Do you ?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know if you love your own boyfriend…?", he asked, his tone sounding demented.

"Wesker… please… stop that…", she pleaded him.

For a second, no one talked… They just stared at each other, her body still shuddering…

"Drop him!", he suddenly said, getting pushy.

"Stop that!", she almost yelled.

"Get him out of the way!"

"No!", she finally let out.

In a second, his expression changed from impatient to furious. His hand quickly clenched and he punched the locker right next to them, creating a dent in the metal of the door. Her whole body started shaking to a greater extent. He saw the terrified look on her face and suddenly felt guilty…

"Dear heart…", he whispered, his fingers striking her cheek once more.

She stayed still, although feeling a little more relaxed from his sudden change of attitude. He hugged her softly, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry…", his voice came muffled.

"It's alright…", she said forcing herself to comfort him.

"No… I'm really sorry…"

She finally hugged him back, her eyes closing slowly from the relief.

"It's ok, Albert.", she whispered.

"Please forgive me…"

"It's all forgiven, don't worry Albert."

He closed his eyes too, enjoying hearing his first name coming out of her mouth.

He had just lost complete controls of his emotions… Not only did he get mad with her and almost hurt her, he showed a soft side of himself… A weak side of himself… Begging her for her forgiveness… What was getting into him…? This _damn _woman was making him completely crazy…

Although his apologies somehow reassured her, it did not fully convince her. From that very moment, she started having doubts about him… Suspicions about him were permanently planted in her mind, she would always secretly fear him from now on, fear his reactions…


	9. Chapter 9

Present 

Wesker stopped the car in front of a pharmacy surrounded by a few other stores, the only shopping place in this rather isolated town.

He finally had come back to the SUV after a long and painful three hours stuck in that awfully hot car from the damp and unpleasant temperature outside. After she had laid down, lost in her thoughts, she slowly fell asleep, exhausted from all the emotions she had experienced during the last fifteen hours.

He had found her napping on the back seat, her features slightly more relaxed… She looked vulnerable, a state he inappreciably had seen her more than enough times in the past day. He had entered the car careful to make as little noise as possible, wishing to let her have her sleep, but she immediately woke up, prepared to face him when he would be back. Sleeping in front of him was not an option for the moment, she was terrified he could try his way on her while she was unconscious.

He had kept her tied to the back seat, he wanted to drive to the nearby town to find medication for her ankle.

Here they were now, stopped right in front of the store. She figured he would not bring her with him, it was too risky. It was the perfect time to try to escape, she thought… She could attract someone's attention, get this person to help her get out…

Knowing perfectly what she was planning at that very moment, he turned around, facing her, his gaze threatening.

"I know what you're thinking about, Jill, but, don't get your hopes too high.", his tone was dangerous.

He pointed at a kid in front of the store, patiently eating his candy waiting for his mommy.

"You see that kid over there. You make _one _move to alert anyone, _one _sound, and I will break his neck brutally.", he calmly said, his tone menacing.

She stayed still, wondering if she should believe him or not. With everything that happened in the last few hours, she was inclined to not take any risks.

"You would not like to risk the life of an innocent child, right Jill?", he asked mischievously.

"Bastard…", she hissed between her teeth.

He chuckled cynically, then suddenly stopped himself, his gaze returning to the seriously dangerous one.

"I know you will be a good girl, Jill.", he calmly said, smiling sardonically, his head slightly tilted.

He silently got out of the car, leaving her to her own misery. His cruelty was hurting her, how come she never deciphered his real personality…

He returned after only a few minutes ; he had rushed to get everything she might need, keeping an eye out of the window the whole time to look after her. He deposited a bag on the seat next to her as well as a pair of crutches.

"You must be starving.", he noted.

"I'm fine.", she cut him off dryly.

"I'll go get you food at that Chinese take out place. What would you like to eat?", he asked, considerate.

"Nothing.", she answered with the same tone.

He sighed, tickled by her inexistent collaboration…

"Alright, dear heart, but don't complain if you don't enjoy your food afterwards.", he said coldly, leaving her once again alone in the car.

* * *

She was once more waiting in that god damn car, still sat on the back seat. The handcuff had been attached to her wrist for over five hours now and it was getting awfully painful. He had found a lousy hotel right at the exit of the town, the kind of place people would go to for "an hour nap"… It was rather deserted, eliminating her chances to alert anyone. 

Her door finally opened, revealing a Wesker looking almost worried.

"How is your ankle?", he asked concerned.

"It's fine.", she was still dry.

He unfastened her seatbelt, untied her handcuff and reached for her. She froze, startled by the sudden proximity.

"What are you doing?", she asked nervously.

"What do you think, Jill?", he answered calmly, as usual.

"I can walk.", she informed him, almost convincing herself in same time.

He stayed silent, then finally lifted her up, carrying her inside the hotel room. The moment she saw the room had two beds, she instantly felt released. She was considerably thankful that he was courteous enough to not obligate her to sleep in the same bed as him.

He gently laid her on one of the bed and carried everything inside the room. As soon as everything was in place, his attention immediately returned to her, both a bandage and a tube of a powerful pain relief rub in each hand. She let him treat her, finally giving in.

He looked serious, his absolute concentration on her foot, examining it thoroughly. Each of his movements were calculated, cautiously avoiding any undesirable pressure on her ankle, testing and questioning her on the localization of the pain. She observed him, fascinated, witnessing for the first time the "scientist" within him.

"I don't think it's broken.", he finally diagnosed.

He got the cream then applied it with extreme care, gently, using only the tips of his fingers. She twitched, the sensation pleasant and painful simultaneously, both literally and figuratively. Back when, after love, they would frequently lay in the bed for hours, her body pressed against his, her right leg laying partly on his upper body. Sometimes his hand would reach down and would fondle her ankle softly, sending a pleasant sensation of comfort through her whole body. She looked at him tenderly, wondering if the exact same memory was crossing his mind at that very moment. He raised his head and looked at her, his gaze losing some of its seriousness, obviously sharing that memory with her. He stared at her, desperate to make any move in her direction, but he stayed still, wisely favouring the option of giving her more time. She felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she fought them off, she would not cry… She had enough of crying for him…

He finally redirected his attention to her treatment. He fixed two metal stems on each side of her ankle then wrapped it in a stretch bandage. It was a rather modest treatment, but, unfortunately, it's all he could do without bringing her to the doctor.

"Alright, that's the best I can do. Hopefully, it's going to help you.", he said nodding.

She smiled at him, having no other intention than to appreciate his caring.

"Thanks.", she said softly.

He nodded again, then brought her food to her ; a plate of spicy chicken with peanuts, her favorite… She looked at him surprised, trying to remember that one time she might have mentioned it, but she just could not remember.

"How did you know…?", she let out.

"I have a good sense of observation and a good memory." He paused for a second. "I did not only _fuck_ you for five months, Jill…", he answered, emotionless.

* * *

He was reading some papers, sat on his bed, leaned on the headboard. After eating, they had both laid on their own bed, busy with different tasks. Hers was to try finding something interesting to do to get her mind off of the whole situation, which was rather arduous considering the fact she was stuck alone with the source of her problems in a nasty hotel room. They had been both silent for at least an hour now. 

She had switched channels on the TV for a good twenty minutes, but her attention kept drifting on him. She would take quick glimpses at him every now and then, making sure he did not notice.

"Wesker?", she finally broke the silence.

He turned around to her. 

"Remove your sunglasses, please.", she asked gently.

"No…", he said serious.

"Please…", she pleaded him.

He sighed and then removed them, his gaze on her. She stood up then reached for his bed with difficulty, jumping on one foot. She sat right next to him.

She looked at his eyes thoroughly, serious. It felt terribly awkward than the man she spent several of her nights with had no longer these deep blue eyes she lost herself into, staring at them longly…

"What happened…?"

He waited for a moment before answering her, considering the idea to lie to her. He finally decided against it.

"It's the side effect of a certain virus."

"How did you get infected…?"

"I injected it to myself.", he said emotionless.

Her eyes widely opened, surprised.

"Why on earth did you inject yourself with a virus…?", she asked in disbelief.

"The eyes are only a negative effect, the good side is that it provided me with a tremendous speed and multiplied my strength by ten. I could break one of your bone easily with only the pressure of one finger."

She swallowed with difficulty, then sighed. "What is wrong with him…?", she thought to herself. She felt betrayed and disappointed in same time, but then, she had felt this way the whole day, so more or less was not going to really make a difference now.

"I can't believe this… I don't understand you… I was so naïve…", she let out feeling hopeless.

His eyes narrowed, he listened to her attentively.

"I never ever imagined you could be that person… I hate myself for never figuring it out… I could have helped you…", she said guiltily.

"Help me…?"

"I could have been there for you… I don't know… Help you become a better person!"

He chuckled cynically.

"You're so naïve, Jill. I'm who I am, I was never different and never will be… And that did not stop you from taking great pleasure in the bed with me quite a few times!", he said, smirking arrogantly.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to get closer to him, his lips almost touching hers.

"I bet you still would, wouldn't you, Jill?", he whispered, confident.

She stayed still, her gaze cold and frustrated. They just stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually, he released his grip on her, keeping the same position. She could not move, the same look on her face. His hand reached for her cheek, caressing it lightly only with the tips of his fingers. She swallowed with difficulty, not sure at what she really wanted, her pulse starting to race. She felt all kind of mixed feelings in same time… She finally opted to move away and returned to her respective bed.

"Here.", he said, holding one of his t-shirt in his hand. "You can sleep with this for tonight, your uniform probably feels disgusting. Tomorrow, I'll go buy you some clothes."

He handed it to her, hoping she would accept the help. She picked it up and nodded at him. She left for the bathroom with the t-shirt in her hand, using the crutches he bought for her.

"Jill, there is no window in the bathroom, if that was your plan.", he let out, not even taking his eyes off of his paperwork.

The idea did not even cross her mind, all she cared about at that very moment was the hot water that would run down her body in a few minutes.

* * *

She had spent at least half an hour in the shower, using all the hot water. She would have stayed longer, but the cold water on her skin was not a pleasant sensation. When she opened the door to get out of the bathroom, he was patiently standing up a few inches from the door, his arms crossed. She wondered how long he had been waiting there, plotting his twisted agenda. 

He scanned her, head to toes, her long legs amazingly arousing barely covered with his own t-shirt. The corner of his mouth raised in a half grin.

"That reminds me something.", he let out amused, referring to these times he met with her at her place and her nightgown was always an oversized t-shirt.

"What? Oh, you mean all these times you were betraying and lying to me to get me in your bed? Yeah, I remember that too…", she let out maliciously to provoke him.

They both stayed still for a moment, looking at each other. She felt the tension intensifying, she remembered how it used to arouse her, so she decided to regain her bed before she did something unforgivable.

He carefully leaned one of his hands on the wall, blocking her path. Moving closer, he almost pressed his body against her, trapping her between him and the wall. He stayed still for a moment, the only movement of his body the one of his eyes flickering. She was getting nervous, his body, so close…

"Do you want me to get out of your way, Jill?", he asked softly, although mischievously.

"Yes…", she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded softly, nervous.

"I don't think you want me to move. I think you want me very close. _Very_ close…", he seductively let out the last words, almost whispering.

"I'm glad your virus also provided you with psychic powers, Wesker.", she could not resist provoking him, spitting her venom at him…

He smirked, then raised his other hand. He felt her still lusting after him, it convinced him to make a move. Her pulse started racing, she was scared… Scared to get caught in the moment, scared to lose her willpower… His hand brushed off her face some of her hair. She hated him… hated him for doing that to her… He ran down her lips one of his finger. Her hands started sweating, she felt herself getting sunk in, to her own despair.

"Albert…?", she whispered.

"Yes, dear heart ?", he asked, having troubles hiding his excitement.

"Don't do that, please…", she pleaded him feeling the tears quickly coming.

He sighed, realizing it was of no use for the moment. He finally moved out of her way and entered the bathroom, to his own disappointment.

She reached for her bed, feeling extremely released. When he will get out of the bathroom, she will be asleep, a night of dreadful nightmares…


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to Weskers-Scariest-Fan and TheBrokenWolf for their nice reviews :) I changed a few things in chapter 1 and 2, I felt some stuffs was too stupid or too sappy. _

_Warning : The story is slowly getting sappier ;o_

* * *

Four months ago

Wesker was sitting in his living room, taking care of his usual Umbrella "business". Once again his mind was meandering from his work, obsessing over a _certain _woman. He was starting to feel uneasy and uncomfortable about how much space she was taking in his mind… He was slowly losing focus of his goals… The nights he was not with her, she came to his mind, naked, moaning under him, calling his name… His first name… On normal occasions, he was Wesker, but during their intercourse, she would now constantly call him Albert. He never got involved enough with a woman before for her to call him by his first name. He had several women in his bed, but never really had any ties. 

He hated seeing Chris around her, he hated seeing them getting close after the work hours. She was his, and no one else's… Only he should be able to touch her naked body, only he should be able to hear her soft moans, only his name should be ever called when she climaxed…

"Fucking woman…", he swore out loud, something that rarely ever happened…

He just could not focus on his work… He could not stand it anymore, so he left for her apartment.

* * *

Jill sighed, her love relationships, as she had several of them, were increasing in complexity, especially the one involving Wesker… He was taking an undesired place in her life, in her mind… Undesired as she was scared of letting him get to her. He was the kind of man she could lose completely her mind for. She was slowly getting sunk in a territory she did not want to enter with him. The way she acted in his company, the way his affection made her feel, it terrified her. She wanted to spare herself from getting hurt… 

That's why the relationship with Chris came in so handy. Of course, she did not want to hurt Chris, she did not deserve him, but as much as she had troubles admitting it, he was also a back door to her… Something was suspicious about Wesker, but she could not say what… She did not fully trust him. His jealousy was unhealthy, she knew too well this kind of man. Sometimes she suffocated with him, he was too demanding, it was as if all her attention had to go to him… Truthfully though, it was rather this way. Even when she was with Chris, Wesker came to her mind… She wondered why, he barely ever opened himself up, she knew almost nothing of the man she had an affair with…

That's why she stayed with Chris, even if Wesker tried to talk her into leaving him several times. With Chris, everything was simple, it reassured her. If anything went awry with Wesker, she would still have Chris to hang to…

But the sex was so passionate with Wesker… It came with a lot of problems, but the relationship still satisfied her, even if she did not really love him. He would be so different in the bed than at other times. He was rough, dominant but so soft in same time, always in touch with what she wanted. Sometimes, after love, they would lay for hours, her naked body against his, silent. She always wondered what he was thinking about in these moments. She had tried to make him talk a few times, but he barely shared anything, he was too reserved…

A knock was suddenly heard at the door, she hoped it was him…

* * *

She was under him, calling his name, asking for more. 

The second she had opened the door, he jumped on her, his hands groping firmly her skin, his tongue quickly searching for hers. He had sighed in her mouth, looking as if he had held his breath for hours until his lips came in contact with hers. She whimpered softly, appreciating his indelicate ministrations. He had found the way to her bedroom expeditiously, removing her clothes roughly, almost ripping them off.

Here he was now, administrating to her his desire bluntly, urging to make her his. She moaned his name, dipped her nails in his back, leaving several red marks. It persuaded him to go faster, harder. He plunged his lips into hers, his tongue desperate to find hers, brusquely massaging it, his groans tickling her throat. He broke the kiss, their eyes met. God that she was sexy, under him, her face in pure delight. She softly buried her face in his neck, but he roughly pulled her back on the bed.

"No, I want to look at you.", he said, panting.

So sexy… So beautiful… So desirable… At that very moment, his mouth opened, formed words that escaped his consciousness. 

"I love you.", he let out.

He came quickly after saying it, repeating it, losing complete control of himself.

"I love you…", he grunted desperate, holding her tighter to him. 

Her face showed complete surprise, but her arms hugged him tighter, almost as a reflex.

He collapsed abruptly on top of her, finally realizing what he had just said. He pulled quickly out of her and slid his legs over the side of the bed. She had no idea what to say or how to react. Of anything he could have said to her, it was the last thing she expected. He rubbed his temples, bewildered at what to do now.

"I should get going.", he said emotionless.

She softly put her hand on his arm, coming closer to him. His sight was evasive, he just could not bring himself to look at her at this time. He stood up, searching for his clothes. She stayed still, fairly hurt by his reaction. She did not think loving her could be such a shame… He dressed quickly, then left her apartment, not even greeting her or taking a sight at her.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm not very happy with this chapter, it was rather rushed. Sorry in advance._

_And thanks again for the nice reviews, I really appreciate it! To Manon, I do not underline all the chapters, only the one happening in the past. That is the whole point of the idea, it's to distinguish what happens in the past to what happens in the present. But, thanks for your criticism!_

* * *

Present

Jill slowly retrieved all her awareness after a long night of sleep. Her eyes opened, searching for the clock. 10am, she had slept for over twelve hours. She searched for any trace of Wesker, but could barely see anything, with her hair messy partially hiding her view. She tried bringing her hand closer to move her hair out of the way, but her movement was promptly stopped with a clanging noise. She looked up, only to see the handcuffs attached to her wrist; he had anchored her to the headboard.

"Shit…", she let out.

She sat up, looking all around the room. No one…

"Wesker?", she asked timidly.

No answer.

"Wesker?", she yelled.

Still nothing.

She sighed, feeling released. Now was the best chance to try escaping, maybe he was careless enough to not plan for everything. She sighed again, feeling demoralized. What was she thinking? It was Wesker that kidnapped her… Of course, he planned _everything_… But she had to at least try.

She pulled the handcuff violently, hoping the headboard would break. Once, twice, thrice… She put all her strength into it, but it was of no use…

God that she needed to go to the bathroom… She sighed, another time.

She started screaming, hoping someone could hear her. Maybe there was one of these "couples" taking a _nap_… She shouted her lungs out for over ten minutes, her throat getting quickly sore.

All of a sudden, she heard the keys clanging in the door lock. She stopped, hoping it was someone other than Wesker…

"Shit…", she thought to herself.

He looked at her seriously, scanning her.

"It's of no use to cry for help, dear heart. We are in the middle of nowhere; there is barely anyone in this hotel except us."

He dropped several bags right next to her.

"I got you clothes and food.", he said emotionless.

"Good, now can you detach me so I can go to the bathroom?", she answered impatiently.

He quickly did so. She hopped on one foot to the bathroom, as fast as her _leg_ allowed her to. When she got out, he was unpacking things for her.

"I'm sorry, I did not think about this kind of need. Next time, I will wake you up before leaving so you can go.", he said looking up at her.

Surprisingly enough, he did really look apologetic.

She sat back on her bed and looked through what he brought. She recognized a few pieces she had at home. The rest looked similar to what she would normally wear. Another surprising bit of news; he noticed those kinds of things… "Wow, isn't he full of surprises", she thought sarcastically. Ironically, she learned more about him in two days than in five months of _fucking_ him…

"How is your ankle? Does it feel better?", he suddenly asked.

"Slightly…"

"Hmm…", he looked thoughtful. "I'll look at it."

He untied the bandage carefully, making only slow movements so as not to hurt her. He looked at it and examined it.

"Hmm, it's still very swollen but, it looks like it's going to heal on it's own."

He replaced the bandage carefully. For a moment, they stayed still, looking at each other. She was far more calm with him than yesterday, getting softer. He refrained a smile. Maybe shortly, maybe he will get what he deserved… Maybe she will be in his bed tonight… He finally stood up and moved to kiss her. She turned her head leaving him no choice than to kiss her cheek. "Or maybe not tonight…", he finally thought.

He was standing up right in front of her.

"Do you want help getting dressed?", he smirked playfully.

She gave him a cold look. He chuckled then held his hand out. She hesitated a moment then took it, using his strength to help herself get up. He assisted her to the bathroom, carrying her clothes, with Jill leaning on his shoulder.

"Don't take advantage of the situation by sliding your hand down my butt, Wesker.", she answered, _playing_ back.

She considered the idea of taking an _awfully_ long shower, just to test his patience, but she decided against it. Her shower will only take ten minutes, and when she will slide into her new clothes, they will fit perfectly.

"And yet another surprise… Wesker is sure full of resources!", she said out loud with sarcasm.

She got out, only to see he had already gathered everything in the car. He moved slowly in her direction, wearing his usual feral look.

"What are you doing…?", she whispered, the proximity of his body making her uncomfortable.

Silently, he bent down, then lifted her up, carrying her in his arms to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months and one week ago

Wesker had not visited Jill for over three weeks now after his little _incident_. He was not handling the situation very nicely. He missed her terribly, even though it had only been a few weeks. He wanted to savour her scent again, her soft skin, her skilled hands on his body… He sighed and rubbed his temples, a habit he _overused _lately. 

At work, he acted like nothing ever happened between the two of them. If he was unfortunate enough to end up alone in the same room with her, he acted the same way he used to a few months ago. 

Now he was in his car, looking for Chris' car anywhere on her street. It was nowhere to be found and her shades were not closed; it meant he could go knock at her door. It was the fourth time he ended up on her street in three weeks; on each one of these occasions he had not been able to summon the courage to put an end to his _misery_. He hated that. He hated his recently discovered feelings. He had been obsessing over her sufficiently enough. He did not need to fall for her on top of that. She was distracting him from his ambitions. He had to be on top of everything. He had to be in control, but with her occupying his mind all the time, it was awfully difficult. He finally decided it had lasted enough and opened the driver's side door.

A knock was heard on Jill's door. She desperatly hoped it was Wesker ; to her own surprise, she had missed him. After a few days without him, she thought it was for the best. Her life would retrieve its former simplicity. But then, as time went on, he came to her mind regularly. She wanted to talk to him, to reassure him he did not _shock_ her, that she was fine with his feelings; but every time she froze. The idea of "discussing feelings" with Albert Wesker was substantially awkward.

She felt extremely released as she saw him standing in front of her.

"Hi," she greeted him, looking at him tenderly. "Come in!", she smiled.

She closed the door behind him, then turned around to him. He looked vulnerable, uncomfortable, and it startled her, as his gaze, the majority of the time, was showing no emotion. She wondered how many people even witnessed him in this kind of state. She did not know it but, it rarely ever happened, rarely…

For a moment, they both hesitated, but she finally opted to move in his direction. Slowly, she hugged him ; her arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on to it. For a few seconds, he did not move, then finally, one of his arms closed around her. His eyes closed, taking in deep breaths of her odor. It was delicate, arousing, comforting… It had not changed a bit, it was just as addicting. His other arm, at last, closed around her as well. They stayed there a few minutes, no one talked, no one moved.

Eventually, she pulled away from his hug. Her hand raised, and found his cheek. Her lips got closer, found his, brushed them slightly, lightly. He sighed, as if a weight of several tons had just been removed from his shoulders. His tongue dipped into her mouth, tenderly circling hers. His hands roamed her body, his gentle touch almost tickling. He was so soft, his movements slow, and cautiously affectionate. Afar from her occasional almost silent moans and sighs, he could only hear the material of their clothes rustling in the room.

She finally broke the kiss, took his hand into hers and directed him to her room. When they arrived, she softly pushed him on her bed, climbing on top of him seductively. She smiled with a mix of sexiness and tenderness, her eyes dipped into his. She nibbled his earlobe, her breath warm inside his ear. After a moment, she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, bit her lips. Her hands found the first button of his shirt, unbuttoning it, slowly, playfully. His hand slid in her hair, pulled her lips to his. She continued unbuttoning his shirt as his kiss was getting more passionate. She pulled away and opened his shirt, revealing his toned body. She bit her lips a second time looking at it. Her lips found their way to his chest, lightly brushing his skin. He groaned, then his hands found her skin, sliding under her shirt. She pulled them away and pinned them on the bed. She looked up at him, her head motioning a "no". She returned to his chest, kissing it, nibbling his skin, leaving a warm trail all over it. She suddenly stopped and stood up. He grunted, expressing his disapproval. She smiled seductively, motioned for him to get undress. He obeyed, watching her remove her clothes. For a moment, she stood naked in front of him. He wanted to move, bring her roughly to him, but he decided against it, wishing to stay under her control. She finally came back on top of him, temptingly, her feline glance fixed on his eyes.

Her hands leaned on his chest, she took him inside her, slowly, carefully. He gasped, his arms desperatly searching for her back to pull her closer to him, but she stayed still. Her movements were slow, complete, with her hips moving back and forth taking him in as deep as she could. Her glance stayed fixed on his eyes, determined to make him hers. She finally gave in and he pulled her closer to him, their chests touching, carefully _connected _to each other. He closed his arms around her, trying to pull her even closer. Her cheek was pressed against his, her breath tickled his ear. It was warm, sweaty, it felt alive. No one talked, their moans both releasing and demanding.

It lasted long enough for her to slowly reach her peak, trembling, in his arms. Quickly after, he released himself inside her, grabbing her skin firmly, pulling her closer, always closer…

She stayed still, laying on top of him, his arms closed around her, with the noise of their breath slowly stabilizing being the only audible sound in the room. She fixed her gaze on the wall, her mouth opened and expressed her affection in only a whisper.

"I missed that. I missed you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Present

Jill was looking out at the window, lost in her thoughts. They had been driving for at least three hours now, neither of them said anything the whole time. The silence was heavy.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, calmly.

She turned to him and frowned, wondering what he was apologizing for. He had not moved, his attention focused on the road.

"For what…?" she questioned him.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did to you…" he let out with his usual emotionless tone.

She was speechless… The few times she heard him apologize was to her, and in very rare and intense occasions.

His hand slid on top of hers, squeezing it softly.

"I'm sincerely sorry" he said, his voice calm, his gaze on the road.

She wondered if she should trust him; wondered if he was not playing with her. She searched for any emotions on his features, but it was of no use. His composure was serious, calm, cold…

"Why now…?"

"I don't know," he said still emotionless.

"You're sorry for what exactly?" she questioned him seriously.

"For lying to you, for betraying you. I'm sorry it hurt you."

"I appreciate your concern, but, what about the others? Do you regret what you did? Do you feel bad about the death of my teammates?"

He stayed silent, emotionless.

"It isn't about me Wesker, it's about the fact you're a completely different person than you pretended to be… You're cruel, heartless and unmerciful…", she said hopeless.

Still silent.

"So, do you regret what you did ?"

"I regret hurting _you_."

She felt the tears coming, but winked them away. As much as she wished he was a different person, it eased her pain knowing he regretted causing grief to her.

"And betraying me?", she asked vulnerable.

"Yes…"

"Why…?"

"You know why."

More tears came, but this time she could not fight them.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Albert…" she let out softly.

He finally looked at her, almost emotionless. However, if she looked deeper, his glance did look apologetic, in _his_ own way.

"Should I trust you?" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

He stayed silent for a moment, almost wondering himself. He finally nodded.

"Albert…?"

"Yes, dear heart?" he asked softly.

"Take me in your arms please…" she asked, still vulnerable.

He quickly stopped the car on the side of the road, and then unfastened his seatbelt. She had already unfastened hers. He reached under her legs and back, and then lifted her up, carefully avoiding hitting her ankle on anything. He sat her on his lap, trying to find the most comfortable position for her. Slowly, she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms closed around her, warmly welcoming her sudden affection.

She did not forgive him, she did not excuse him, but just this time, just now, she will willingly ask him to hold her, she will accept his affection… Just this very moment, she will forget what he has done… She will let her heart take the place of her conscience…


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to develop more on Jill's feelings. _

* * *

Two months and two weeks ago 

Wesker had only seen Jill once in the last two weeks. Lately, he had an appreciable amount of work to deal with from his employer Umbrella causing him to have no time for his "personal life". He felt in a secure territory, even if she came to his mind regularly. Planning his "future", dealing with Umbrella was something easier for him. 

He was still struggling to accept her place in his mind. He hated to lose control of his emotions, but he could not help it, he got caught into it, he fell completely for her… He was so obsessed about her, so obsessed to have to share her with Chris… Chris… Of all the people in this city, she had to date him… How could she favor Chris over him… Unbelievable!

Wesker slowly woke up from his _beauty sleep_ as he heard his doorbell rang. He forced himself to awaken fully uninterested to be seen in such a state by anyone... Always in control… Except, perhaps, by her…

A pleasant surprise was standing right in front of him as he opened the door.

"Jill?" he asked frowning.

"Hi, Albert," she greeted him timidly.

He was surprised to see her, she had never come to his place since that _first time_.

Jill had been trying to sleep for over one hour, but slept never came. Instead, her mind had wandered endlessly, craving her lover. She had wondered if he was slowly getting disinterested in her, if he had spoken the _words_ too quickly. She had no idea why he had only wanted to see her once in two weeks and the worries it created frighteningly touched her more than necessary. So she had dressed up, determined to know the truth, at midnight, on a Tuesday. 

He looked somehow happy to see her, yet not fully awakened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" she asked embarrassed.

"It's alright," he answered rubbing his eyes.

"I've only seen you once in two weeks, what is wrong, Albert?" she asked directly.

He quickly thought of a reason to justify his "distance".

"I'm sorry, I have family matters to take care of, one of my aunt recently died." he answered emotionless.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," she said looking apologetic

He nodded. Shamefully, she almost found it amusing that _he_ had to take care of that type of matter.

"I missed you," she let out straight forward.

He smirked, he did not think giving her a meager amount of attention could produce that kind of reaction.

"Yeah?" he asked amused.

She nodded. 

"Come here," he motioned with his finger.

She smiled, then came to him. He slid an arm around her and roughly gathered her into his arms. She waited for him to make the first move. He finally closed the distance between them and kissed her, his tongue quickly parting her lips. He looked as if he was in pain, as if he had held himself for so long. It felt releasing to just have her in his arms, to let his hands roam all over her body, to just give her affection…

* * *

She laid on top of him after love, the same way she did after the first time.

"I love you," he said softly.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. He looked almost emotionless. It fascinated her the way this man constantly showed no emotion. Somehow, she had gotten used to it over the last few months. She smiled at him, softly. Her head finally lowered back, fixed the wall, taking an increasingly worried look. She did not know what to answer. She wondered if she loved him as well, if she wanted to answer his words. Deep down she wanted to, but was this only infatuation from the moment? She felt as if she was falling for him. She was scared of it, scared of her, scared of him…

He looked at her deeply, he wanted to hear the words coming out of her mouth… But, somehow, she was so affectionate with him, he wondered if it meant anything… She had to, it would be ridiculous to think she loved Chris over him, he thought. He would not tolerate a refusal of reciprocity of his feelings. He would not humiliate himself by having this dependency not reciprocated…


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, another sappy chapter, though I really like this one! XD_

_Thanks again for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate it:)_

* * *

Present

Wesker was sitting on the bed of yet another crappy motel room, occupied on more paperwork. Although he was desperatly trying to focus all his attention on these important papers, he kept pondering about her change of behavior. Indeed, in the car, the minute she had left his arms to return to her seat, she had slowly returned to her usual coldness with him. This sudden change had tickled his mind for several hours, his patience slowly reaching its limit. He figured she was simply regretting losing her self control with him, showing real desire of his affection. Knowing her usual overflowing sense of morality, she most likely felt guilty about enjoying affection from him…

Here she was now, laying on the other bed, absently watching TV, ignoring his presence completely, acting as if that moment of intimacy between the two of them was a mistake. He hated that, he hated having to _work_ for her. Relationship, emotions, he did not fancy the complications they brought him. He wanted to love her, he wanted her to love him, he wanted her to want him… She was so close, yet so far… He already apologized, stepping painfully on his pride, opening himself to her, what else did she need? In eagerness of desperation, he rose from his bed and reached hers, sitting close to her. She finally consented to look at him, and sat up, facing him. Part of her hair covered her eyes, he lightly brushed them off, looking tenderly at her. Her features finally relaxed, showing slightly more warm-heartedness, the contempt in her gaze slowly fading away.

"I love you, Jill…" he let out softly.

"Albert… Don't say that please…" she pleaded him.

"It's true…" his tone was soft, his gaze as well, unnaturally _showing_ emotions.

"It's not… You betrayed me… You killed my friends…" she exclaimed.

"I love you, dear heart…"

"Albert… please…" 

He cupped her face, holding it closer.

"I need you…"

"Albert…" she whispered, signaling her resistance by shaking her head.

"I would do anything for you…"

Tears started falling down her cheeks. He brushed them off with only his thumbs.

"Albert, stop…" she cried out.

"I need you, my love… You're everything to me…" his tone kept the unusual emotional softness.

"I'm begging you, stop that…" her voice was barely audible from her constant sobs.

"Do you love me, dear heart…?", he asked tenderly.

"Albert… how can you ask me that…"

She kept crying, he delicately brushed the tears off again.

"Do you…?"

"You betrayed me! You lied to me!" she cried out louder.

Out of desperation, she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shirt. Her arms tightened harder and harder, lost between the choice of hurting him or giving him affection. He slowly laid down on the bed, keeping her bound to him. She stayed in his arms, her head finding its place in the hollow of his neck. She was unable to stop crying.

"I love you, dear heart," he whispered in her ear.

Not producing the desired reaction, his words caused her to unleash a fresh torrent of tears.

"I love you… I need you…" he whispered, again.

They stayed still, laying on the bed, her body firmly bound to his. She was crying herself dry; desperatly hoping the guilt would eventually drift away and would enable her to accept his affection fully. Eventually she stopped crying, but stayed silent. He affectionately started fondling her back as a way of comfort. Her breath settled down, and after several minutes, he could simply tell she had fallen asleep, in his arms… After a moment, he carefully moved away, pushing her next to him on the bed. He repositioned her meticulously, in the proper position to spend the night. He found the handcuff and anchored her wrist to the headboard once again. He could not take the chance to have her escape, not now, not so close to the goal… He closed the light, and then joined her in the bed, pressing as much of his body against her back as he could. His arm closed against her belly, bringing her even closer to him. He closed his eyes, his face buried in her hair, her neck, and relaxed, appreciating this moment of intimacy to its full extent, the one she involuntarily let him have. It will be his first night with her in a long time…


	16. Chapter 16

2 months ago

Jill was comfortably laying in her captain's arms, her head leaned on his chest, himself laying on his own bed. Once again, she had come of her own volition to his place, reclaiming his company. He was starting to believe she was addicted to him as much as he was to her. 

"So… Where did you grow up?" she suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"You know, Jill, we are not forced to talk," he answered with his usual cold tone, the one so familiar to him.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes, giving him a frustrated smile.

"Come on…" she insisted.

He sighed, not wishing to be brought into that type of conversation. He had to be very careful, if he let out too much information, there was a possibility she might discover the unpleasant truth; his double identity. He figured his "version" could be a mix of both truth and pure invention.

"I grew up in a small town in Michigan," he finally answered, his voice a mix of annoyance and coldness. He had decided on sharing that piece of information with her.

"Really?" she asked, almost amused.

"Yes."

"Hmm, for some reason I always thought you came from New England," she answered grinning.

"And how did you come to work for the S.T.A.R.S.?" she asked.

"I guess I felt it was my place, after several years in the Marines," he lied.

"How long did you stay there?"

"Almost 20 years," he lied again.

"Wow, why didn't you stay?"

"I don't know. I needed a change, I guess," he answered, emotionless.

She smiled, looking as if she had _ingested _all his _bullshit_. It always amazed him how easily he could lie, as well as how easily anyone ever ate his lies. Over the years, it had become a habit to lie, it was as easy as breathing now… He figured he must be terrific at it, as no one had ever suspected him.

"Why did you join the Marines in the first place?"

"My father was one as well." Another lie.

"Oh."

She stayed silent for a moment, satisfied enough with his answers. Or not. Unfortunately, he left no _space _for further explanations, a trademark of his.

"What about your past relationships?" she finally asked, hiding a smirk.

"What about them?" he returned the question, chuckling.

"Well, have you had many women in your life?"

He did not provide her with any answer for a long moment. He considered the idea to lie to her ; he wondered if she would suspect anything unusual about him if she knew he never really got romantically involved with anyone else. Then he balanced towards telling her the truth, he figured she might be touched by the fact she was the only one to ever _reach_ him. Didn't women all love that romantic _crap_? If he ever wanted her to return the feelings he had for her, he needed her to feel more than just a physical thing, now did he? He needed to bring _substance_ for these feelings to arise. He smiled mentally, amused by the situation, amused by his skills to manipulate. 

"I had many women in my bed, yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, frowning.

"It means I've had _sex_ with several women," he answered playfully.

She punched his chest lightly, in jest.

"That's not what I mean," she giggled. "I mean, did you have many romantic relationships? Real relationships. Implying you dated someone, fell in love, spent more than one or a few nights with the person."

"No," he answered seriously.

She looked at him, frowning, complete surprise in her expression.

"You never fell in love?"

"No," he answered, serious and emotionless.

She let out a gasp in disbelief, her brow wrinkling further.

"So, you never shared anything more than sex with any woman before me?"

"Exactly."

"Wow," she finally mumbled, dumbfounded.

She looked down and tilted her head, trying to hide her expression from his view. Her cheeks quickly turned red, highly flattered by the sudden news. She finally looked back up at him, desperately hoping he could not see the complete change in her features.

"Does this mean…" she sighed, stopping herself. She closed her eyes, pushing the words out of her mouth. "Does this make me special?" she asked, opening her eyes after painfully getting the words out.

He chuckled and his hand raised. Lightly, it brushed her cheek, caressed it the way only he knew making her melt.

"I guess," he answered, his expression suddenly regaining it's seriousness.

She lowered her head, hiding once again her expression from him. Her heartbeat accelerated, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She knew perfectly what it meant… It was there, deep down, desperately trying to get out. She loved him, she had completely fell for him and she was sure of it now. 

She wanted to express it to him, but something stopped her. Her mouth opened, but she froze, incapable of sharing her new found feelings with the man she loved. It did need to get out, but she was too terrified to let it happen. She was too scared of the consequences. If he knew, there would be no turning back, if he knew, she would sink permanently into that dangerous zone. There was something in the man that held her at this moment that reminded her entirely her harmful previous experience. "He must not know," she decided on that very night.


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, I haven't updated in such a while, I was seriously thinking to give up on this story. To tell you the truth, I find my story kinda stupid now and I'm a little be uninspired. Though, like I never finish what I start, I decided this time it wouldn't be the case! So, I guess I'm not gonna put as much efforts into it than I used to. I also stopped asking my boyfriend to correct my mistakes, so I'm sorry in advance for my lack of decent english! Also, like I haven't wrote in such a while and that my life was a nightmare this semester, I lost the "little" skills I had in writing (if you can call that "skills"...). Anyway, I hope you will still all enjoy it, and don't be shy to review!_

* * *

Present

Jill softly retrieved her awareness after a long night of sleep. To her own surprise, her night had been deeply peaceful. Unconsciously, the warmth of her lover had brought comfort to her mind, enabling her to plunge in a deep sleep absent of any nightmares. Suddenly, the painful memories of last night were resuming in her mind quickly. She sat up, trying to focus, only to realize her wrist was, once again, handcuffed to the headboard. The faint sound of water running was the only thing she could hear in the room. "At least", she thought, "that will leave me some time to decide how to handle the whole situation." She remembered throwing herself in his arms, laying on the bed with him, crying painfully for several minutes, but anything after that was absent from her memory. "Hopefully, he did not try anything awkward…" But she could not bring herself to believe otherwise, he seemed so sincere last night, he was… so… emotional… It caught her off guard, she had never witnessed emotions in his features that were intense to that point…

The sound of water running suddenly stopped, giving her only a few minutes to think clearly. Was she truthfully ready to show affection again? Would it require her to painfully step on her dignity to let him bring his lips to hers again? She desperatly sought his love, but to what price? She wondered if she would still feel her stomach in her throat every time he would touch her. The flow of her thoughts was quickly stopped by the sound of the bathroom door opening. She looked up, only to see a cold Wesker, barely consenting to look at her. His gaze was distant, furtive. Instead of her stomach in her throat, it's her heart she felt to this very place. What had happened…? Why had he been so sweet last night and distant this morning. The sudden news was causing her more grieving than she would have expected.

The second he had awaken, Wesker realized the gravity of last night. He felt ashamed, ashamed of his behaviors. He had lost control of himself, he had been soft… Begging her for her love… Ridiculous… It was not like him to lose control, even less to overly express his love to a woman… He hated the power she had over him, it made him act weakly. He had left her to her sleep, wishing to stand as far to her as possible. He had locked himself in the bathroom, desperate to put his thoughts together, and had spent several minutes staring at himself in the mirror, wandering when things had started to go wrong. He wished he could just manipulate her, use her, but he could not. He smiled cynically, then cursed himself.

Now, here he was, forced to be in the same room as the woman he cursed silently. He wanted to hit her, to hurt her, to make her pay for making him act like a wimp… Make her pay for making him so dependable of her…

"Albert…?" she asked timidly, almost weakly.

He turned around and faced her, his look even colder than usual.

She desperatly searched for anything to ask him. She had only hailed him for the only purpose of making him look at her. She had hoped his sudden behaviors was only the fruit of her imagination, but when his freezing gaze had caught her sight, she realized it was the deceiving reality.

"Are we leaving soon?" she finally babbled.

"Yes, please get ready," he let out, his voice even colder than his gaze.

She nodded nervously and started getting prepared.

* * *

Fully clothed, Jill, difficultly using her crutches, walked to the car as her cold partner packed everything in the trunk. She opened the door herself, missing his usual gallantry. He finally deigned to acknowledge her difficulties and offered his help. He lifted her easily to her seat and reached down to buckle her belt. Their body touched, the proximity of her warmth bringing back pleasant memories of last night. He looked up, only to meet nervous eyes. She was obviously scared, tortured by his sudden behavior. He looked at her thoroughly, mixed emotions of anger and desire. How could she dare resist him for so long? She was his after all, her little disdain for his past actions had lasted enough. He had been patient enough with her, crawling to fulfill all her annoying needs. He stared at her full lips several seconds, almost twitching at the self control it asked him to not kiss her roughly. He finally gave in to his instincts, his anger taking over. He pressed as much weight as he could on her, trapping her so she could not escape. His lips savagely took hers, almost hurting, his fierce kiss containing all the frustrations he accumulated over the last month from his self restrain. She panicked and put all her strength into pushing him off, punching his chest, slapping his face, but nothing worked, he would simply continue to push his way into her. After the tenth punch in his chest, a hint of sanity finally stroke him and he released her. She breathed heavily for a long moment. Shameful, he looked at the woman he adored panic, her features pales, her eyes watering. She finally raised her eyes on him, her look full of sadness and disappointment.

"Why? Why would you do that now? Didn't you see my trust in you was slowly coming back?" she whispered painfully.

Silence.

He finally sighed, and for the first time since she had known the man, desperation was the only readable expression on his features. The scene shocked her, but also touched her, maybe he wasn't so inhuman after all… She cupped his face and gently pulled his lips to hers. The soft kiss was their first in weeks. He fully tasted her lips, hoping it would not be the last time she would do that for another four weeks. She still pondered if she could go further a simple kiss. Her head finally dominated her heart and she broke the spell. The soft sensation of his hand brushing her cheek almost convinced her to bring his mouth to hers again, but she resisted.

"Albert?"

"Yes, my love?" he asked, almost excited.

"We should leave."

The emotionless look so familiar of him finally came back and he moved in direction of his seat. Giving in, she grabbed his hand at the last second, forcing him to look at her. She looked at him for a moment, her heart pounded loudly, the infatuation heavily raising. The words almost escaped her mouth, but she stopped it at the last second, only to show her affection in another manner :

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

He smiled, then nodded.

It would be another long day of driving, but at least, this time, it would be much more peaceful in Jill's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

One month and a half ago

Wesker had purposively kept Jill in late at work to bring her back home that night. Delighted to spend the night with him, she had not envisioned that her partner had other kind of plans. As soon as he closed the door to her apartment, he could not resist bringing up _the_ subject.

"When won't we have to deal with _him_ anymore?" he asked seriously.

She sighed and closed her eyes slowly. "Not tonight, Christ…" she thought to herself.

"I don't know.", she said calmly.

"Will he be in the way forever?"

"I don't know.", she answered, still calmly.

"Have you ever considered the matter?"

"I don't know.", she finally answered shortly.

"Don't test my patience, Jill," he warned her.

Another sigh.

"You brought the matter at least fifteen times in the past… I'm just sick of having to deal with the subject."

"So am I," he answered calmly, but firmly.

She turned around to him and smiled sarcastically. She hated it, he was so calm, emotionless… Yet she was aggressive, impatient. She was sick of having the bad role…

"What do you want from me? I'm _fucking_ you several times per week, shouldn't you be happy? I know many men that wouldn't complain about this situation!" she almost yelled, her patience completely running down.

He stared at her coldly.

"What is this implying exactly?" his gaze narrowed.

"It means I'm giving you my _ass_ on a plate, so stop complaining."

"I am simply sick of having to share you," his tone was condescending, it infuriated her even more.

"You knew what to expect when you _insisted _to start this twisted relationship, you can't complain now."

"Maybe you think I'm going to be satisfied with the leftovers, Jill?"

"It _used_ to satisfy you plenty enough!"

"It never did," his tone was amazingly annoying in her ear.

"Tough luck!" she spat at him, provoking him.

"She was lucky," he thought to himself. He would never let anyone else talk to him this way…

"I was only asking a question, Jill. Don't be such a short tempered woman," he said, insolent.

"Fuck you!" she spat in return, her blood boiling.

"I would suggest you to calm down with me, Miss Valentine," he ordered her calmly.

She chuckled. "Or what? Are you gonna hurt me, Albert?" she defied him, yelling.

He sighed, his patience at its limits. Impudent woman… After a few seconds staring at her, his composure suddenly relaxed, his gaze on her emotionless. He finally got away from her, walking in direction of the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" she yelled.

He kept walking, ignoring her. She ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it violently.

"You stay here, do you hear me?" yelling furiously.

He turned around, only to look at her with the same look she served him. He looked like he was boiling.

"Oops, did I make the great Albert Wesker lose his calmness?" she provoked him, chuckling proudly.

He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her closer to him. His other hand clenched. She pulled away, pushing him off. His hand tightened, tightened…

"I'm what again? Short tempered?" she asked, smiling proudly, her tone defiant, spitting her venom.

"You…" he hissed in between his teeth, wanting desperatly to make her pay.

They both panted heavily. He was so pissed… He grabbed her arm another time, his grip hurting her. 

Then, suddenly, he started kissing her roughly. As if her whole body was disconnected from her head and conscious, she answered quickly, their kisses passionate, but painful. 

He grabbed her roughly, pulling her up, transporting her. He did not even bother to get her in her room, instead, he reached for the first thing on his way : the table. He threw everything off of it with only one arm while the other one was holding her tightly to him, his lips firmly pressed to hers. He then sat her bluntly on top of the table, looking at her the same way the death sentenced prisoner looked at his last meal. He started ripping her clothes off of her, removing her underwear with only one hand, roughly snatching it. His mouth found her neck quickly, kissing it fiercely, hurting it in same time. But she did not care, she was so aroused, the desire overcame the pain. She fought to get everything off of him, her arms nervously removing his belt. He roughly shove her hands off, removing it himself, almost breaking the belt and his pants' zipper. 

As soon as nothing was in his _way_ anymore, he quickly thrust himself inside her, dominating her. She gasped and moaned loudly, almost screaming, her face showing pain and pleasure in same time. He was hardly leaned against the table with one arm, the violence of their passion disabling any sense of practiceness. His other arm gathered her, pulling her closer to him. She was sitting on the table, her legs wrapped around his waist, her butt on the border of the table, her head buried in his neck, her chest pressed against his. She pulled away only to look into his eyes, desire and frustrations both transpiring in their gaze. He thrust roughly, deeply, hardly. She moaned loudly, her whole body almost shaking. Sweat beads rolled down all over their body. Her hands cupped his face, her movements were rough. She brought his mouth to hers, their tongue almost collapsing into each other. She broke the kiss only to abruptly hold his head closer to hers. They both panted heavily, their heart pounding painfully from the demanding physical and psychological activity.

"Albert…"

"Jill…"

"Take me, Albert. Take me all…"

"Fuck Jill… You make me crazy…"

"I know…"

She brought his mouth to hers again. He finally released himself inside her, grunting loudly, calling her name. She had not come yet, so he pulled quickly, dropped to his knees and dipped his tongue in her wet sex. She gasped at the abrupt change of sensation, moaning violently. Her hands reached down, searching his. She finally found them, squeezing them hardly. She almost screamed, moaning his name loudly. She came quickly, his tongue savagely caressing her moist skin. As the rush of blood in her body quickly accelerated, she started twitching. He pined her hips down. 

It was finally over, he laid his head on the table, in between her legs. They both panted heavily, suddenly feeling empty… He had lost control, so did she, and now it was over. They both got what they wanted, they would now have to deal with the situation… No one talked, no one moved, someone has to break the silence, but neither of them wanted to.

She was scared… so scared… She was going to get hurt, she could feel it… _He_ was going to hurt her… Physically, mentally, she did not know yet… She just knew he was not the type of man she should had gotten attached to… He was too jealous… It hurt to love him… All of this reminded her her past too well…

It was the beginning of the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Present

Wesker had been driving for over six hours now. Even though it was not his favorite activity, the atmosphere this time was much lighter. He even caught her showing affection every so often; every time his hand went on the gearshift, hers roamed on top of his. This time, she pushed the affection as far as to take his hand in hers.

"Albert?"

"Yes, dear heart?"

"You remember what you told me about your past?" she asked timidly.

"Yes."

"Was it all lies?"

"Some of it, yes."

"Oh."

She hesitated a moment, biting her lips to not bring the subject further.

"Ask me," he let out calmly.

"What?" she asked fakely surprised.

"Ask me."

"So, what you said about your father being in the marines and you being one as well for almost 20 years was all lies, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, what is the true story?"

He sighed, keeping silent.

"Please, I want to know…"

"Fine."

He took a deep breath and kept his most emotionless tone on.

"When I was 6, my parents and I got in a terrible car accident. Some drunken teenagers burned a red light and crashed into our car. I was the only survivor, my mother died instantly and my father died a few hours later in the hospital. Like I didn't have any other relatives to take care of me, I was placed in a foster family. Unfortunately, the father of this family favored illicit activities with the kids he was taking caring of."

"You mean he was a pedophile?"

"Exactly."

"Oh my God, that's terrible… Did he…?" she asked, shameful to push the matter further, her stomach in her throat.

"I knew my _turn_ was coming soon, but there was no way I would let him touch me, so I hid a knife I took from the kitchen under my pillow. I remember that night perfectly. He came into my room and asked the other kids I was sharing the room with to leave to two of us alone. As soon as he tried to slide his hands under the sheet, I took the knife and stabbed him in the chest."

He smiled proudly, as if he was remembering that one time he got an A+ on his math test.

"Unfortunately, the guy did not die. I tried to explain to the authorities that I was only defending myself, that he was a pedophile, but no one believed me, and the other kids were too scared to talk. Back then, child abuse was something taboo; people would have rather closed their eyes than admit it existed. I was then placed in a rehabilitation centre for delinquent children. I was 8 years old. I quickly realized I had to do something if I didn't want to end up like 80 percents of the kids over there. I saw only one solution: study as hard as I could. My IQ was highly superior to the majority, so I obtained phenomenal results on all my tests. Luckily for me, at 18 years old, I was accepted in a decent college in biochemistry, even with my unusual background. In college, I was ahead of all the other students and my teachers were very impressed by my quick improvements. One of them was working _underground_ for Umbrella, that's how they noticed me and offered me a job. Well, you know the rest," he finished his story calmly, regretting he wasn't anymore the only _holder_ of it.

She looked deeply at him, tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes. She appreciated that he would trust her enough to share his story with her. Somehow, she felt closer to him; she painfully understood where he was coming from… Still holding his hand in hers, she squeezed it softly. He looked at her for a moment, her smile comforting, and then returned his attention to the road. No one talked, nor moved for the rest of the trip.


	20. Chapter 20

One month ago

For the last two weeks, he had brought the _subject_ SEVERAL times, almost every time they saw each other. It was like he could not stop it anymore, he had to _poke_ her about it, he had to push her button until she would get too sick of it, until she would finally get rid of Chris. Several times it had ended up in tensioned sexual intercourse, where other times she would just brush him off. Last time it had happened, three days ago, she had finally promised him she would leave Chris. The problem was, she did not really mean it… She simply told him what he wanted to hear… He was so insistent, she felt obligated to.

Her plan had been working decently, until today… At work, Chris had brought her to the conference room on their lunch break, wanting some privacy. After eating their lunch, Jill leaned her head on Chris' lap and his hand caressed affectionally her hair while they were chitchatting. It's these moments she appreciated the most with Chris; it was simple, friendly, calm. It was nothing like her relationship with Wesker… Ironically enough, the second he came to her mind, she noticed his silhouette in the doorframe, sneaking in silently. She instantly sat up and realized within a second the consequences this little scene would have on her relationship with the possessive man.

"Captain?" she babbled nervously.

His expression had not changed in the slightest, he was emotionless. If the scene had bothered him, and obviously it did, he was not showing any sign of it.

"I was looking for you two. We have a meeting in the office at 1:30 pm, sharp."

"We'll be there, Captain," answered happily Chris.

He left as silently as he came. As soon as he was out of view, Jill's composure relaxed.

"Are you alright, Jill?" asked Chris confused by her behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just really startled me. You know how I hate it when people from work surprises us in our "privates moments"," she answered convincing.

He smiled and brought her back to her initial position.

* * *

Jill was absently watching the TV in her apartment, her mind was rather occupied to worry about what had happened today. During the rest of the day after lunch, Wesker had been rather abrupt with the whole team. Chris was convinced at was because they showed "affection" at work, but Jill knew too well the reason of his behaviors.

As she was expecting it to happen this night, she heard a knock at her door. She closed her eyes, mentally prepared herself to face him. How far would it go this time…? She sighed and went to open the door.

He stormed inside her apartment, standing coldly in front of her, his gaze frustrated. Even though she was frightened to death, she fought strongly to not show it to him.

"Do I have to remind you you promised me you'd leave him!" he hissed in between his teeth.

"I know what I said, ok?!" she let out loudly, failing to restrain herself from losing patience.

"Then how comes I caught you two together… snuggling…" he let out disgusted.

"I haven't told him yet, that's all…"

"Then when? I have been plenty enough patient with you, Jill!" he was boiling, sending several _warning_ in Jill's mind.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked offended.

"It means you either leave him soon or…" he paused, he had not really come up with any consequences yet.

"Or what??? Is that a threat, Wesker?" she yelled furiously.

"Do not call me Wesker," his tone was getting dangerous.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like if you start threatening me!"

He grabbed her arm, his tight grip hurting her. He pulled her close to him, his face an inch for hers…

"Listen to me, Valentine. If by tomorrow you did not drop this wimp Chris, I'm going to get very mad…" he hissed in between his teeth.

She was boiling, who did he think he was? Who did he think SHE was? His little thing? He thought he could just threaten her and then she would fulfill all his desires?

"Fine! I won't drop him, do you get it? I won't and I never had the intention to, anyway!"

"What?? You lied to me??" he yelled, something he rarely ever did.

"Yes I did, and I don't regret it! You left me no choice, you were so insistent, I just wanted you to get off of my case!" she said jerking her arm out of his grip.

"You lied to me?? How dared you lie to me!"

His hand clenched, deep down he wanted to hit her… How dared she… Lie to him! To HIM! The bitch… He raised his fist and for a long moment, he considered punching her face with all the strength he got. But he did not do it, he just stared at her, extreme fury in the eyes. She saw what he wanted to do, it terrified her… But she would not show him, never…

"Come on, do it! Hit me!" she dared him.

He kept looking at her, his fist still up. He wanted to do it so badly, to make her shut up… But he just could not… He thought about all the consequences, about his cover… About his plans… About her… Her face bruised cause of him… He did not want to her hurt… He could never hurt her…

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead, but be aware, if you do that, I will let _everyone_ know," she yelled her finger pointing at him. "I don't care if everybody learns about our _illicit_ relationship, I will make sure they all know you dared hitting me and make you lose your job in the same time!"

He finally lowered his fist, slowly getting back in control of his emotions. They stared at each other coldly for a moment.

Suddenly, he flew out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

She was terrified… She truly believed he was going to hit her, but she had no idea how to react. Her self-defense mechanism took over and she could not do anything else than provoke him to do it… The tension her body was filled with finally went off, the tears coming quickly to her eyes. She slumped on the floor, sliding on the wall. Her head in her knees, she cried herself out…

She was getting scared of him, it was going too far… At this very moment, Jill decided she had to end this relationship before it would be too late…


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, another chapter for today. I can't believe I wrote 5 chapters in like 2 days... I'm a little bit to determined to finish this thing before I start working. For your information, there's 8 chapters left. This chapter is a little bit sappy, but I still find it cute... Enjoy!_

* * *

Present

Jill's foot was almost healed, she could now walk on it if she was carefully. That's what she noticed when she got out of the car. Wesker was already busy bringing their belongings in the hotel room. Yes, this time it was a hotel, not a motel… It was nothing fancy, but at least it did not look completely crud like the two other places. "I will finally dare touching the blanket this time…" she thought to herself.

They had almost reached their _final _destination, four more hours of driving and they would be there. He could have drove them directly to his new "home", but he did not know how she would react when he would bring her to his place. He thought another night at the hotel could result in her feeling comfortable to get _closer_ to him.

She entered the hotel room, careful not to damage her foot while walking, Wesker right behind her. While he occupied himself with placing everything to its proper place, Jill observed the room. It was fairly big ; equipped with a small fridge, a mini bar, two queen beds, a sofa and a mirror... She was standing right next to this one. She turned around, facing her reflexion in the mirror. She looked at herself thoughtfully, all kind of mixed emotions crossing her. She knew what she would be doing in a few minutes, doing _it _with him… She did not have enough will power left to avoid it. It had been three terribly demanding days, emotionally and physically. If she did it, it would make her dirty, but her need and desire overthrown her dignity.

He joined her, slowly, standing behind her. She looked at his reflection in the mirror. His sunglasses were off, and the bizarre yellow eyes were staring at her softly. She stayed still, unable to move, when she felt his body pressed against her back and his arms possessively wrapping her. His head tilted and his lips found their way to her neck. She closed her eyes, the sensation delectable and painful in same time. The more his hands roamed on her stomach, the more his lips warmed her neck, the more the guilt escaped her mind. One of his hands slid under her shirt from the neck opening and caressed her neck and her chest, carefully avoiding any sensitive spots. She whimpered softly, any negative thoughts far away in her conscious. She turned around her head, forcing him to leave her neck in peace, and her lips found their way to his, her tongue desperatly seeking his. After a moment she turned over, tightly hugging him, desperate to be his. They crashed into the bed, her on top of him, legs mixed, hands ecstatic to rediscover each other's unexposed skin.

He was silent, careful, concentrated. She could tell he was enjoying every second of an activity he had missed terribly. She was tasting as good as the first time, as good as every time. He had missed the softness of her skin, her appealing curves, these delectable faces she would make every time he brushed the right spot.

Carefully, he removed her shirt and her bra and removed his own shirt as well, impatient to feel her skin on his. Nothing blocking the way to her warmth, her soft skin on his, God, he had missed that…

His mouth found hers, only to abandon it after a moment to taste further her neck. His mouth moved down, until it reached one of her breast. He softly nibbled it, while his hand was occupied with the other one. The only sound escaping from her were her moans. She did not want to say anything, neither did he. It did not need any word, it was just the natural course of things. His other hand went down, unbuttoned her skirt, unzipped it and forced her to remove it along with her underwear. He propped her up, keeping her on her knees, and slid down on his back, his head in between her legs, both hands still fondling her breast. Her moans intensified as he dipped his tongue in her wet sex, carefully massaging her special spot. She held the headboard firmly, stopping herself from collapsing. He continued his _caring_, accelerating the pace with the intensity of her moans. After a moment, she brought her hand on top of his, still fondling his breast, and squeezed it tightly. She was almost there, he could tell by the _volume _of her cries. He suddenly stopped himself, removed his pants as quickly as he was able to, pushed her down and forced her to straddle him, thrusting himself inside her. She gasped loudly, her eyes fixed on his. The sensation was unbelievable, but the strangeness of his eyes startled her. She closed her eyes, enable to look into them any longer, concentrating herself on the current task. He sat up, pulled her body firmly to his and helped her, each hand on each side of her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him urgently.

He eventually broke the kiss and forced her to look at him, but she would simply close her eyes. He figured out quickly what was happening.

"Look at me," he asked calmly.

She continued with the task, ignoring him.

"Jill, look at me."

No reaction.

"Dear heart, please. I'm the same…" he said softly. "You're mine," he finally stated, his voice affectionate.

Still no reaction, albeit from her regular moans.

"And I'm yours," he finally let out.

"Albert…" she pleaded, her tone mixed with pain and affection.

"Open your eyes, dear heart."

She finally did so, looking at him nervously.

"I love you," he said, cupping her face firmly. "Keep your eyes on me, dear heart. I want to look at you."

She had no reaction whatsoever, still keeping on with the lovemaking.

"Don't look away."

She finally nodded, her regard softening slowly. She grabbed his neck more intensely, and leaned her forehead on his, still looking into his eyes.

"Don't hurt me, Albert," she pleaded him.

"I won't."

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't."

"Don't stop loving me…"

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise you."

He accelerated the pace, feeling her closer to her climax. Her moans got louder, her eyes almost closed, but she kept them opened, fixing him constantly.

"Albert… I…"

"Yes, dear heart?" he asked ecstatic, desperate to hear it.

"I…"

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…" she repeated to herself in her mind.

"I don't want it to end, don't stop please" she finally said, changing her initial words.

"I won't," he answered, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

He didn't stop for what seemed like an hour.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks ago

It took Jill a whole week to gather the courage to drop him. She had not talked to him of the entire week, and it killed him… At work, he acted normally and no one would have guessed what was going on between the two of them. He was too proud to make the first move, to be the first one to apology… He had not expected in the slightest what was going to happen.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, not a presage of such a "tragic" day. He was occupying his mind with paperwork, sitting in his living room, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Jill," he greeted her after opening the door, inviting her to get in.

She did so, keeping her best poker face on. She passed him, turned around and faced him, her body showing a strange stiffness.

"Wesker."

The second he heard her pronounce his last name, he figured out what was coming next.

"I could have done it on the phone, but I thought you deserved that I do it the right way," she said, her voice slightly trembling.

His jaw tightened and his body tensed. He stayed still, his eyes fixed on her. He did not have his sunglasses on, which caused the task to be even harder for her. For once, his sunglasses could have been useful; instead she had to look into his eyes, read all his emotions through them…

"I do not wish to see you again, Wesker. Unless it's for work," she said calmly, her entire self-control required in the task.

"I see. Can I know why?" he asked, his voice emotionless. Though his eyes where betraying him, showing anger and sadness.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I thought we could work this out," he grimaced at the clichéness of his words.

"Work this out? You mean me leaving Chris, cause you and I both know it's the only thing that will satisfy you."

"Well then, do it," he ordered her.

She shook her head. "He's unbelievable…" she thought to herself.

"I won't Wesker, just accept this!" she affirmed.

"Why not?" he poked her, he could just not resist it.

"How many times do we need to have this conversation? My answer is the same as the 30 previous times you asked me!" she almost yelled, losing her patience.

"Do you love him?" he asked out of the blue, his look straight.

"It's none of your business."

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily, Jill? I think I deserve the right to know!" his tone was dangerous.

She stayed still, refusing to answer.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" he pronounced every word slowly, insisting.

"No…"

He felt a sudden spark of hopes.

"Do you love me?" he asked, insistent.

"What?" she asked, almost surprised. It startled her to hear the question coming out of someone so emotionless, so confident.

"Do you love me?" he repeated, this time yelling.

"I don't know…"

He chuckled cynically.

"Do not serve me that _bullshit_, Jill. You manifestly know."

"I just don't…" her voice was trembling.

"Tell me!" he yelled, boiling.

"No…" she lied, only whispering.

His face twitched; he was furious. Suddenly, he started chuckling, inexplicably.

"You're lying… I can feel it!" he stated scanning her, looking at her dangerously.

"I do not love you, alright?" she forced the words to get out of her mouth, keeping in mind she had to protect herself.

His jaw tensed and his hands clenched. His will power was used to its full extent to restrain himself from burning in anger. It was an awfully long five minutes where Jill looked at him twitch, his body trembling with anger. Then, all of a sudden, he turned around and punched the wall, breaking through the concrete. His fist was full of blood, he had even broken one of his knuckles, which would normally bring tremendous pain to him, but he was so frenzied than he could not feel anything. He turned around again and directed himself towards her, looking at her evilly, determined to obtain what he wanted.

"I want to have you and I'm going to have you…" he stated proudly, his gaze scary.

He pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers with as much pressure as he could. It hurt her and she twitched in pain. Then, his hands fiercely roamed her body, gripping her skin hardly, a grip that would leave bruises.

"Albert… please stop…" she felt the tears coming but shove them off.

"I know you want me too" he hissed between his teeth, roughly kissing her neck.

"No I don't… Stop this Albert… please…"

She pleaded him several times, but to no avail. She fought to get him off, pushing him desperatly, but it was of no use, he was too strong for her. Eventually, she tried to hit him, even aimed for his crouch with her knee, but he cleverly avoided it. He would stop her with every move she made. She was desperate… He was going to rape her, _he _was going to rape her…

"Albert!" she yelled, the faint sound of sobs in her voice.

Suddenly, he stopped himself and backed off. They were both panting heavily, both panicked in a different way; Jill hurt, Wesker lost. It took several minutes before anyone said anything.

"Jill… I… I'm sorry…" he let out, unable to hide the panic in his voice. He extended his arm, wanting to touch her.

"Don't!" she yelled, terrified.

"Dear heart… I'm sorry… I lost control, I'm really sorry."

She looked at him for a minute, her eyes watering quickly. She finally ran for the door, slamming it behind her. She reached for her car as quick as her legs permitted her and drove a few streets away to make sure he was not following her before stopping on the side of the road. Sitting on the conductor seat, she leaned her head on the wheel and cried herself out.


	23. Chapter 23

_I decided to write another chapter tonight, it is so short anyway than it only took me an hour._

* * *

Present

Jill was laying on the bed of the hotel room, alone, thoughtful. The position was awfully uncomfortable, simply because her arm was stretched out, her wrist handcuffed to the radiator.

After love, they had stayed in bed for a little while, comfortable. Well, he was, not her. The moment their intercourse was over, the guilt was fully back in her mind, even stronger than previously… She had mixed feelings of regrets and satisfactions and he could easily read it on her features. After a moment of laying in his arms, she had pointed out to him than it was getting late and she was really hungry. In fact, it was a blatant lie; she just wanted to be alone for a little while. She thought being by herself could help her put her thoughts together. He had left to get some food, but right before leaving, he had handcuffed her to the radiator. He could tell something was wrong in her attitude and now was not the time to lose her.

Now she was laying on the bed of that hotel room, tied to a freaking radiator, naked… If someone else than him came in the room, it would be highly humiliating. But, in fact, she could not care less at this very moment. The only thing in her mind was Chris… Poor Chris… She hoped he was still alive. She had never believed about a life after death, but if there was, if there was a possibility Chris was looking at her at this very moment… He would know all the horrible things she did to him… He would know she betrayed him again, betrayed his memory, sleeping with the man that caused his death…

Suddenly, she sighted the mini-bar. Five feet away from her was the solution to her problems: alcohol. If she drank her ass to death, she would not remember the awkward situation anymore, she would not care anymore, she would not feel the pain anymore… Well, at least for a few hours.

Determined, she got out of the bed and tried to reach for the mini-bar. She stretched herself as much as she could, but she just could not reach the door and open it.

"Fuck!" she swore out loud.

She tried, and tried, and tried, but to no avail.

"Come on, just a few more inches… Damn it…"

She looked around, trying to find any _tool_ that would help her reach her temporary paradise. The only thing that would have proven to be useful was the TV remote, so she grabbed it. She tried several times until the door finally opened, making the content of it reachable with her hands. She immediately took as many of these small bottles in her hand as she could and placed them right next to her on the floor. She gathered all the ones she could reach: twelve. Proudly, she sat on the floor next to the radiator and proceeded to make her pain go away.


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter was a little bit rushed, but hopefully it isn't completely crappy!_

* * *

2 weeks ago

It had been a very emotionally demanding week for Jill. Every night, at least three times per night, Wesker had tried to call her. Every time, she refused to talk to him. He was so insistent, he even called when Chris was with her, not even caring that this one might answer the phone. Every time it had happened, she had faked that it was a wrong number, or that the person had hung up on her. Chris started having suspicions; his captain was acting rather bizarre lately, so did she.

At work, Wesker found any reasons to be in the same room as her, alone… He had tried to talk her into taking him back, but she had always shoved him off, leaving the room without giving him any chances to talk to her more than thirty seconds. It took her everything to not give him another chance. She had spent most of her nights by herself, crying alone in her bed…

Jill was walking to the S.T.A.R.S. office when she felt someone grabbing her arm. Before she could even realize what was happening, she was pushed in a dark closet along with_ someone else_. He carefully closed the door behind him before opening the light. She gave him a cold look, not appreciating at all his _little_ surprise. She tried to leave the small room, but he blocked her way. She tried to push him out of her way, but he grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her against the wall.

"Stop that! Let me go!" she whispered loudly, forcing herself not to yell.

"No, I want to talk to you," he mentioned coldly.

"Well, I don't!"

"Why won't you take my calls?" he finally asked.

"Cause it's over, Wesker! O-V-E-R!" she whispered, lousing patience.

"I miss you," he finally let out, a hint of despair in his voice.

"Did you drag me into a closer just to tell me that?" she said, determined to not let it _touch_ her.

He stayed still, staring at her coldly.

"Alright, I give you five minutes, sharp!" she finally gave in.

He stepped painfully on his pride, swallowing any dignity he had left.

"I'm sorry for last time," he stated, his voice calm.

"You already apologized and I still left you, what about you tell me something new?"

He raised his hands and tried to caress her face, but she quickly brushed him off.

"I miss you," he let out softly.

"Tough luck!"

He moved closer in her direction, it made her nervous.

"I miss your body," he let out softly.

"Stop that!" she whispered loudly.

"I miss your legs."

"Wesker, stop it…"

With every word escaping his mouth, he kept coming closer to her.

"I miss your hands on me."

"Stop that! Now…"

"I miss your breast."

"Wesker, stop it…" her emotions betrayed her as the faint sound of sobs was detectable in her voice.

He was only a few inches from her, his body almost pressed on hers.

"I miss your neck."

"Please…" she pleaded him, desperate.

"I miss your eyes," he whispered.

"Wesker, let me go, please…"

"No," he said firmly.

"Wesker, I'm begging you…" she felt the tears coming to her eyes, but fought them off.

"You don't miss me?"

She refused to answer, avoiding his sight.

"Answer me!" he ordered her.

"No…" she whispered, the tears coming back.

"If you don't, then why are you almost crying?" he cruelly reminded her.

"I want you to let me go Wesker, I want you to let me go NOW!" she stated, getting back in control of herself.

"Fine, but I think you owe me something first. I will let you go, only if you kiss me a last time," he said, hoping the kiss would help her change her mind.

She stayed still for a moment, considering the idea.

"Will you leave me alone if I kiss you?" she asked.

"Say no… please…" she thought to herself.

"No…" he thought to himself.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Alright, I'll do it," she answered coldly.

He took his time, careful to do everything perfectly. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it, looking deeply at her. She wanted to avoid his sight, but she just could not, her heart forced her to look at the man she loved. He leaned his head slowly just so he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He finally closed the distance between their lips: he was only brushing them, buying himself time so the kiss could last longer, until she stopped him. He closed his arms on her, pulling her tightly to him. After a moment, he could not resist it, he dipped his tongue in her mouth, circling hers gently. He took her all her self-control to not moan, but she did not have enough to stop herself from hugging him. It took ten minutes to Jill to finally gather the willpower to break the kiss and push him away.

"Well, you got what you wanted, now leave me alone," she stated coldly.

He nodded, carefully not showing his disappointment, then left. Jill stayed still for a moment, sobbing quietly to not alert anyone. Her heart broken, she lived through her misery all by herself.


	25. Chapter 25

_Well, we finally get to know why Jill never trusted Wesker. I feel my idea is pretty cliché, but oh well..._

_Feel free to leave me a review! I get a decent amount of hits, but barely any reviews. I always wonder if people read it, but are scared to tell me it sucks... I don't wanna be a beggar, but getting a few reviews would pump up my poor self-esteem! ;-; But, I will still update even if I get no review, I won't play that game, no worries:)_

* * *

Present 

A _pleasant_ surprise was waiting for Wesker when he entered the hotel room.

"Hey!! Wesker! Wanna join in?" she asked, chuckling, obviously completely drunk.

He could only see her head from where he was standing, but he did not need to see the rest, nor the dozen of bottles laying on the floor empty, to understand what had happened.

He came closer, and sighed heavily, discouraged and angry all at once. He leaned down, his head at the same height as hers, and looked at her, expressing his disappointment towards her with his cold expression.

"Ooh, I made you mad!" she let out, still chuckling.

He looked away only to pick the bottles off of the floor and throw them in the garbage. He came back to her and lifted her up to transport her to her bed.

"Awww, isn't it cute? You're carrying me on the bed… You're like a knight in shinny armor!" she giggled uncontrollably.

He tried to put her down on her bed, but she wrapped her arms around his chest, trying to pulling him closer. He resisted, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward.

"Jill, get a hold of yourself…" he said, moving away from her only to sit on his own bed, facing her.

"Fuck you! That's right! Fuck. You."

He sighed, getting irritated by her behavior.

"Come on? Doesn't that deserve some "punishment"? I insulted the great Albert Wesker!" she giggled again.

He stayed still, emotion unreadable on his features.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that right? You'd never hurt me… I wish you would, maybe it would go away… Maybe I would finally stop to…" the only sanity she had left stopped her from spitting it out. She brought her hands to her face, covering it. "Maybe when I'll remove them from my face, he's gonna be gone… Everything will be over…" she thought to herself, alcohol acting up on her.

"Stop to what?" he asked, obviously irritated, impatient for her to finally spit it out.

"Nothing," she said, the sound of her voice muffled by her hands.

He sighed again. Now, _THAT_ was what he wanted to happen… Getting the woman drunk after having sex with her…

She finally got her hands off of her face, still laying on her bed. Tears had formed in her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. He sighed again, only to move closer to her. He sat next to her, caressed softly her hair with his hand. She looked at him deeply, a look of complete desperation.

"I hate you."

"I know," he answered calmly.

"No, you don't know."

Silence.

"You just don't know."

She turned her head, and then looked away. But she could still see him. So she closed her eyes, but she could still hear him. So she looked at him again, the alcohol in her veins having more power over her than she had wished.

"You just don't."

"What is it, Jill? Say what you have to say," he said, his patience hitting its limit.

"Leave me alone," she yelled.

"As you wish," he answered, staying calm.

He returned to his bed, still facing her.

"Why…? Why!" she yelled still.

"Jill, for God's sake, will you stop all this nonsense?"

"Fine! I love you! Are you happy now?" she yelled. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she turned over, her back facing him.

He smiled proudly, the only thing coming to his mind being "Finally…"

"But I don't want to… I hate loving you… I hate caring about you… You're everything I despise…" she said sobbing.

Silence.

"But the one I hate the most is myself…"

She finally looked at him, his gaze was impenetrable, his features tensed.

"I knew what kind of man you were… And yet I let this relationship go too far… I knew it from the first time you got jealous of Chris… I can spot your kind right away."

He stayed still.

"You wanna know why, right?" she asked, the question being completely useless.

He looked sarcastically at her, his answer obviously "yes".

"Cause it wasn't the first time it happened to me…"

She looked away, remembering the memories painfully.

"I was 18, still in high school. He was two years older than me, the typical bad guy. All my friends warned me to not date him, they had heard all kind of things about him, but I wouldn't listen… I loved him," she chuckled sarcastically. "After only two months, things started to go down… He was jealous of any men I talked to… Even the one I exchanged one trivial sentence with. One night, he got so jealous than he beat me… He left bruised all over my stomach, my forearms… I made sure no one would notice. At first it was only once in a while, but eventually it would be two or three times per week. And, of course, every time it happened, he would apology… He would say it was all his fault, that he was such a terrible person and would buy me a present every time. So I would forgive him, until it happened again… It took me three months to realize I fell in his pattern. The last time it happened, I finally _woke up_… I had enough self-esteem to understand it wasn't love… That he was the real problem, not I. I called the police, filed a complaint against him and moved away. I joined the military so I could defend myself. I promised myself I wouldn't let any other man do that to me ever again…" she snorted, feeling as if her whole "promise" did not worth much after all seeing the situation she was in now. "But since then, I have been untrusting with most men that I have been involved with. I have problems opening my heart, especially to someone like you…" she stopped herself for a moment, but could not stop the anger raising quickly in her chest.

"Someone who just fucking betrayed me…" she yelled, grabbing the glass on the night table and throwing it at him. He avoided it just in time. The glass crashed into the wall and shattered in thousands of pieces.

For a moment, no one talked, no one moved. She finally looked at him again. She had to finish her story, she needed it for herself.

"I could feel it within you… Than you were no different. I wanted to prove it to myself. I knew if I dropped you, I'd prove my point, you would lose control. And if you did, I'd stop loving you, and I'd knew I did the right thing. So I dropped you, and more I pushed you away, more you tried to push your way into me, more it proved me that I was right, that I was doing the right thing… I was terrified, I really thought you were gonna hit me, that you were gonna force yourself down on me that one night at your house. It hurt ten times more cause I desperatly loved you, but I was so scared of you, I was so scared to abandon myself to you… To make the same mistake twice… To scar myself even more… To trust someone that should not be trusted…" she stopped herself for a moment. "I wish I could hate you… I wish I could hurt you… I wish I could despise every part of you… But I don't! I just can't stop loving you…" she had spoken her heart crying the whole time.

"Fuck…" she finally let out, out of desperation.

She stopped talking for a moment, her cheeks filled with tears. Then, she looked at him again, a sore smile on her face.

"Isn't it amazingly cliché? I had the best guy in the world at my feet, and I fell for the bad guy…" she chuckled cynically.

She waited for any reaction from him, but he did not move, not even the slightest. In fact, she could barely say he was still breathing… After a moment staring at him, she felt dizzy, the alcohol and the emotions tiring her mind and body. Her eyes closed slowly, and after a moment dozing, she fell asleep…


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been really busy the last weeks, I had a lot of work to catch up with my semester (and still have a lot...). And thanks a LOT for the nice reviews, it's so appreciated:)_

* * *

One week ago

Jill was nervous and anxious. She had been writing the report of their last mission with Wesker the same way they would usually do it: alone with him in the S.T.A.R.S. office. But something was different than it had been for the last 6 months: he was acting casual with her, he was acting like he used to before their whole "love affair". She would expect him to keep bugging her to take him back; his only activity with her for the last two weeks. But he was not… His expression was emotionless, his features relaxed. He seemed at peace…

It was not normal. Something had happened, but she did not want to bring the matter. He would then know she was thinking about it, she was thinking about him… The report was almost over now and she would be sleeping in her bed in less than an hour, but it was killing her, she wanted to ask… But she decided against it.

She was writing the last few words of the report when he finally ended her misery.

"Jill."

"Yes, Captain?"

His eyes narrowed, rather annoyed by how formal she became with him when no one else was around. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I accepted your decision, I won't be trying to convince you to pursue our relationship anymore," he stated, calmly.

"Oh," she answered, enable to hide the disappointment in her voice. He detected it instantly, but refrained a smile.

"I suppose you would like to know why?"

"I guess," she answered embarrassed.

"I think you were right, there was no point in continuing something that was not working," he stated calmly, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

She nodded slowly, dumbfounded. 

"Well, I won't be needing you anymore, I will finish the rest of the work, you can leave," he ordered her with the usual "Captain" tone.

She nodded again, her expression livid. 

Jill quickly got out of the office and closed the door behind her. As soon as she did so, the tears came to her eyes. Now, oh yes, NOW she _needed_ that… Her heart was in thousands of pieces, she craved goddamn comfort but could not tell the story to anyone, she had to gather enough strength every morning to hide her misery to everybody, and NOW, on top of all that, she had to deal with the fact he was perfectly happy with her decision and she was not… "Fucking GREAT!", she thought to herself while fighting a torrent of tears. 

Wesker leaned back on his chair. His smile grew wilder with every second. Everything was going according to his plans. She would never suspect what was going to happen and for the next week, he was free to plan everything without anyone in his way.

He just fakely _gave up_ on her cause of the recent outbreak of the virus. Yesterday, he had learned the exact damage of the virus outbreak in the Arklay Research Facility. He knew he would have to investigate soon with the S.T.A.R.S., he could not keep them away from it forever. So he came up with his own plans. They were a little different from the ones he had half a year ago, but they might end up being even better. He had waited years for this day to come off, years that he played his cards to finally win the game. Soon it will be all over, he won't have to play that goddamn cover anymore. And, of course, on that day, he would kidnap her in same time… Everything was going to end up for the best… 

He chuckled darkly, awaiting his glorious day eagerly.


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, I'm not really happy with this one, but, I'm getting a little bit uninspired! I guess I'm eager to finally finish it after almost 6 months! Only 2 chapters left (excluding this one)._

* * *

Present

Wesker looked at Jill; she was lying on her bed, still drunk sleeping.

After an hour of reflection, he had taken the decision to let her go. He had mixed feelings of disappointment, irritation and… guilt… There was no point anymore, he blinded himself far enough; this relationship was not going anywhere, nor did it ever use to. And there was the guilt, that thing would just stick to you, like a fucking hair on your tongue… An eyelash in your eye… He tried to swallow it several times, but he could still feel it. The guilt of disappointing her, the guilt of hurting her, the guilt of reminding her her traumatic past experience… She would just leave, and both their lives would resume to what it always used to be. His whole career could still be saved and she would go save the goddamn world.

She moaned softly, retrieving her awareness. She eventually opened her eyes, remembering every details of what had happened… "Fuck…" she thought to herself, "how many times will you need to have bad experiences with alcohol before you understand it's not for you…" She sat up and turned around. He was sitting on the bed, a pad of paper work in his hands, his face turned to her.

"Your keys, wallet and other essential things are on the night table. I also placed all your clothes in the bag over there," he stated, motioning to the bag on the floor.

She looked at them slowly, realizing the meaning of it.

"You're free to leave," he added, his tone as emotionless as usual.

She nodded, not finding anything else to do or say. Her head felt like exploding, but she did not care at the moment.

"Want me to call you a cab?"

"Sure," she answered painfully, knowing quite well it was all for the best.

She stood up still completely naked, then put on her clothes that were still lying on the floor, the situation slightly humiliating. It was moving too quickly for her newly retrieved senses for her to truly realize what was happening.

After getting fully prepared, she stood in front of him for a moment. She realized she would never see him again, she realized she would never touch him again… But it was better for both of them, and she knew it quite well. That was what she had been wanting for the last three days afterall...

"I'll help you carry your bag to the cab," he said standing up.

The three minutes it took to the elevator to reach the first floor seemed like three hours. None of them said anything, the atmosphere was terribly tense.

They finally got outside and the taxi was already there. Wesker then realized how close it was to the end…

"Jill?" he wanted to beg her to stay, but he just could not. It was too late now, it would not work, it could not work and he had accepted the unbearable truth. He could have forced her to stay, force her to love him, but he found himself displeased by the idea. It came to the point it was everything or nothing for him. If she did not want of what he had to offer, then it was all for the best than she left.

He forced himself to keep his usual emotionless tone. She turned around, finding it painful to look at him for the last time.

"Yes?"

"What will you tell the others?"

"I'll make up some story I guess. Don't worry, no one will know."

For a moment they both stayed silent. She thought he was worried she would tell his location to the others but in fact, he had other concerns on his mind at that moment.

"I won't tell anyone where you are either."

He nodded slowly then let her get in the cab. He sighed when the car left his view. Wesker was not the kind to mourn a woman for so long. It hurt. Terribly. But his ambitions would keep him far enough busy to keep his mind occupied. Still, there would be no chance anymore to touch her, to smell her, to look at her, to make her come... He sighed again, pushing the painful thoughts in the back of his mind. He felt she had taken enough of his energy and his mind already. He stared absently into the night, enjoying the fresh air. He needed to put his thoughts together, he needed to focus on what to come, it was far too important to ruin it for some ridiculous feelings.

Suddenly, a cab came down the alley of the hotel; it looked strangely like hers. He stopped breathing, waiting for the person to come out.

Jill got out of the cab, charged with her bag on her shoulder, ran to him then jumped in his arms. He answered quickly, his arms closing around her, the feeling comforting and soothing. After a moment, she pulled away only to bring his lips to hers violently, obviously forgetting about her surroundings. She stopped herself to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. He cupped her face and brushed the tears off her face. She smiled and laughed lightly, a strange happiness showing on her face.

"I love you," she finally said.

"I know," he answered seriously.

She brought his lips to hers again, urging him to get her to the room.

* * *

Jill looked at the clock on the night table. 4 am. She was laying in his arms, an annoying feeling of uncertainty filling her. What seemed so clear five hours ago was terribly blurry right now. Even the comforting feeling of his naked body against hers could not convince her anymore.

He was peacefully sleeping, his breath coming in and out at a regular and slow pace.

She closed her eyes, frustrated and terrified in same time.

What now? What would happen now? She had not thought about that. What, would they just be a normal couple? "They will live happily forever and have a lot of babies" she thought sarcastically.

He would not abandon his ambitions and she would not abandon her values. She will want to change him, but, she was not stupid, it would not work… She had to face it, this whole relationship was bond to fail. She would hurt herself trying to make it work…

She looked at him again; he was still sleeping peacefully. She wondered how she could love him; he was everything she ever despised. But, somehow, it was down there and it would obviously not leave. She stared at him for a long moment, fighting the need to wake him up and make him convince her to stay.

But she did not.

As silently as possible, she got out of the bed, got dressed, grabbed her things, wrote him a note quickly in the dark then left the room.

She would get on a bus, get back to Raccoon City, find Chris if he was still alive and do something useful with her _fucking _life.


	28. Chapter 28

July 24th, 1998, at night.

The whole S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team was sitting in the helicopter. 

Jill was nervous. She was nervous for two reasons.

Firstly, this mission was crucial; they had lost transmission with Bravo team several hours ago. The mission could be very dangerous for both herself and the rest of the crew. She had seen the severe wounds on several of the dead bodies they had found in the racoon forest. It was either caused by a demented cannibal tribe, or an even worst threat. She was a fully trained soldier, ready for any situations, but she still feared for her life and the ones of her comrades.

Secondly, she was sitting right next to Wesker. Despites his recent complete disinterest in her, she still had not forgotten him, nor did she stop regretting pushing him away. It was the right decision, she was convinced of it, but it was still so hard to deal with it. Her feelings had not faded in the least and working with him had made it harder than she would have expected.

She looked down at her hand resting flat on the helicopter's bench. Wesker's hand was in the same position, only a few millimetres away from hers. If she stretched her little finger, she could touch his hand… It was making her nervous, cause she was dying to touch him. But she would not do it, not in front of the others. She wondered if she should go back with him. She wondered if she should leave Chris for him. 

She wondered if she knew what she wanted…

Wesker was excited. He was excited for two reasons. 

Firstly, in a few hours, he will be done with this painful enforcing laws job. His whole plan will take a new step. He was going to work for a new employer, gaining power within the organization quicker than he did with Umbrella. Within a few years, he would most likely be part of the executive. On top of that, he was getting a much better salary and a couple of millions for the experiments and information he was bringing with him. Then he would finally not have to work with that bunch of incompetent do-goodies anymore. Not only that, he might even witness Chris' death; the cherry on top of the sundae.

Secondly, in a few hours, he would be _fucking_ Jill… In any sense of the term… She will be shocked, deceived and angry… That was for sure, but he would get her over time. Soon enough, she will be his. His _entirely_. He refrained a smile, not wanting to raise any suspicions right now.

He was going to get the money, the new job and the girl… There could not be a greater day!


	29. Chapter 29

Wesker was sleeping in the hotel's bed soundlessly when a strange sensation woke him up. He was not feeling Jill's warm body on his anymore. Slowly, he awakened, the idea traveling from his subconscious to his conscious. His arms absently roamed the bed, searching for her. He finally sat on the bed, his awareness completely restored. She obviously was not on the bed. He looked all around the room; she was nowhere to be found. The door to the bathroom was fully opened and the room was dark. It was at that moment he noticed her things were not in the room anymore.

"Fuck!"

He looked at the clock. 6 am. As looking at the clock, he saw a note on the night table. "I'm really sorry…" was all it was saying. As fast as _Wesker_ could, he dressed up, grabbed all his belongings, then left. The only logical place she could be was the bus station, as the town was not populated enough for an airport.

* * *

Jill was standing in the line to take her bus. It should be here anytime soon. She figured taking a bus to the nearest airport then fly to the closest big city to Raccoon city was her best solution. She had finally come to her senses; this was by far the best solution. There was not going to be a "life with Wesker" and she had fully accepted it now. He had said she could leave and here she was now.

But, the second she felt someone's hand grabbing her arm, she knew that he had changed his mind. He dragged her roughly in a corner.

"I thought you said I could leave?" she spitted her venom at him.

"I guess I'm a liar," he stated calmly.

"Let me go, Wesker," she sounded irritated.

"No," he answered firmly.

She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he did not let go.

"Come on, let me go!"

"No."

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

Everybody was looking at them. She closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to bring the attention on them. She lowered her voice and whispered instead.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded him.

He stayed silent, his expression firm. She sighed a second time, feeling her patience would not last very long. He finally pulled her along with him, found a bench and forced her to sit on it.

It was then she noticed he did not have his sunglasses on. He just did not care anymore if people noticed him. Right now, what mattered the most was to get her back…

For a moment, they both stayed silent. He did not know what to say, he was at a loss for words that could convince her.

"You could come with me. We could _try_ to start anew," he finally said softly, looking at her.

She looked nervously down at her hands, playing with them.

"The condominium I bought is very luxurious, a great change to your rather modest apartment," he almost laughed at the stupidity of his words. He knew perfectly that would not convince her.

"Are you gonna leave your job? Are you gonna give up on your ambitions?" she asked, still looking down.

He frowned, he could not grasp where she was heading.

"I can't be with someone whose dream is to create killing living creatures… So, are you?" she finally looked up at him, her gaze soft but determined.

He did not answer and his silence spoke for itself.

She stood up, half furious and half broken, to leave. He stood up quickly, grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Christ Jill, I love you, you love me, what's the problem? Why do you always need to complicate things?" he sounded impatient.

Tenderly, she placed both arms on his chest, her gaze pleading. "You don't understand… It hurts to love you… It hurts terribly… It was already hard before our last mission, but now it's unbearable… You did horrible things and you betrayed me… You're a different person than I thought you were…" She suddenly looked away, having problems looking into his eyes to share her thoughts. "I'd rather be sad without you, than feel miserable with you."

"I don't want you to go," he let out softly.

It startled her: she was not used to him sharing his feelings yet, and she probably never will… There was something unnatural to it, even if she knew he was sincere.

"I have to."

"I'm begging you," he sounded desperate, like a little child.

"I have to…" she felt the tears coming quickly to her eyes.

He grabbed both her arms, then tried to pull her closer, to keep her with him, but she resisted.

"Please, stay with me…"

Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"No… Don't ask me that, I can't. I just can't!" her sobs made her voice sound desperate.

Everything within him was fighting. He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to force her… He imagined her at home, he imagined tying her to the radiator every morning before leaving for work. He would leave her a plate of food so she would not "die of hunger". But then she would look at him with this miserable despising look. Would she ever get convinced again? It seemed nothing will ever be the same now. Yes, forcing her had somehow lost its appeal… He had to let her go if she did not want of him. And she clearly did not, no matter how much he would beg her.

He finally nodded, his cold demeanour slowly coming back.

She smiled, the tears filling her cheeks completely. She came closer, then hugged him softly. He closed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, smelt her for the last time, touched her for the last time… After a moment, she pulled back, raised her head and brought her lips to his. He tried to make the kiss last as long as he could, but she eventually broke it. She looked at him, then sighed.

The bus had already been there for a few minutes, everybody had already embarked.

"I have to get in," she finally said.

"I know," his voice had gotten back to the usual cold tone.

His hand caressed her cheek, then he leaned down, left a kiss on her forehead. She put her hand in his. She looked at him for a moment and sighed again. Tears were still running down her cheeks. It was terribly hard, but she had to let go… She finally gathered enough courage and started walking away, but he would not let her hand go. He grabbed onto it, hoping she would decide to stay with him of her own volition. She turned around: he had never looked so vulnerable before… She looked back at him in despair, begging him to let her go.

He finally did so…

She was the last one to get in the bus. The driver checked her ticket, then smiled at her. She did not know how many people he had seen cried cause they were getting separated from their loved one. He just did not know this time, it was for good…

She found a seat quickly so she could look outside at him. The window was tainted from the outside, but even if he could not see her, he waited there the whole time. He was immobile, his gaze cold, his features hard. He almost looked like a Greek statue…

The bus finally left and the painful scenery of a mortified Wesker was replace by the city's buildings. Jill leaned her head on the headrest and continued her vigorous crying…

She knew they would meet again, but in other types of circumstances. In these circumstances, he will be the enemy. They would most likely come to fight, physically… She wondered if she would ever be able to do it… She wondered how she would handle the situation. She might even have to kill him… Or him to kill her…

* * *

_Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. There's another story I am already working on, I just don't know if I will post it yet, or if I will "fully" write it. There's a main story, a lot of "critical" scenes, I just don't know if it's enough to make a whole fanfic. _

_Thank you all for reading this story, specially to the ones that left me reviews! That was VERY appreciated!_


End file.
